Loves and Losses A főnix és a cirmos cica meséje
by Chiba Aina
Summary: MM/AD párosítású történet. Minerva gyönyörű, fiatal nővé cseperedett, s ezt tanára Albus Dumbledore is észrevette. A férfi szerelme nem viszonzatlan. A szerelmesek már a közös jövőt tervezik. Európában vihar tombol. Grindelwald hatalomra tör, s egy másik sötét varázsló is bontogatja szárnyait. Vajon a szerelem legyőzi a halált?
1. Emlékek

**Egy fiatal auror tragikus halála **

Tegnap hajnalban lezárult a nyomozás a brit különleges alakulat táborhelyéről nyomtalanul eltűnt, fiatal auror ügyében.

Minerva McGalagonynak (19) július 29-én veszett nyoma, mikor is őrszolgálatát teljesítette a szintén auror Tom Denemmel (18). Denem beszámolója szerint társa azt mondta, jár egyet a tábor körül, de nem tért vissza jó egy óra múlva sem. Denem riasztotta Adam Mortimert, az egység vezetőjét, aki keresést rendelt el.

Mivel a nyomozást végző szakértők nem találtak dulakodásra, párbajra utaló jeleket, úgy vélték, a hölgy önként távozott. McGalagony kisasszonyt dezertőrként kezelték három napon át, és lezárták a nyomozást, mondván, nem ő lenne az első, aki megszökött a frontról.

Isobel McGalagony (42) azonban kitartott amellett, hogy lányát elrabolták:

„Minerva nem volt gyáva. Bátor volt és végtelenül hűséges. Bár családom tagjait és jómagamat a Hollóhátba osztotta annak idején a Süveg, Minerva mégis griffendéles erényeket képviselt. Ő sosem futamodott meg a kihívások elől. A lányomat elrabolták, és ha ezt nem képes a minisztérium elismerni, csak azt bizonyítja, mennyire nem értenek a munkájukhoz" mesélte könnyek között, korábbi számunkban, a megtört anya.

Az ötödik napon Mortimer parancsnok egy névtelen levelet kapott. A bejelentés alapján a két kilométerre fekvő Liege melletti erdőségbe vitt egy nyomozóegységet. A parancsnok megrendülten számolt be arról a napról:

„Reméltem, hogy nem találunk semmit, de sajnos nem így lett. Minerva McGalagony holtteste az avarban hevert. A halottkém megállapította, hogy már másfél napja halott volt. Két, esetleg három napon át kínozhatták, feltehetőleg információszerzés céljából. Elképzelni is szörnyű, milyen kegyetlen módszereket vethetett be az ellenség. Miután nem tudták kiszedni belőle, amit akartak, megerőszakolták, megölték, majd az erdőben hagyták a holttestét. Cafatokban lógó ruhája, koszos, véres arca láttán mindannyiunknak összeszorult a szíve. Előtte volt még az egész élet. Ha valaki, akkor ő nem ilyen halált érdemelt."

A McGalagony és a Ross család gyászol, akárcsak a barátok és az ismerősök. A szörnyű hír mélységesen lesújtott mindenkit.

„Minerva McGalagony egy erős, kivételes boszorkány volt, aki az életét adta a hazájáért. Abban a megtiszteltetésben volt részem, hogy közelről ismerhettem zsenge korában elért eredményeinek, díjainak jóvoltából. Halálával a társadalmunk egyik kivételes tagjától kell búcsút vennünk" mondta Millicent Bagnold mágiaügyi miniszter egy nyilvános sajtótájékoztatón.

McGalagony kisasszony holttestét már hazaszállították. A temetésre a szülőfalujában, Caithnessben, kerül majd sor, de hogy pontosan mikor, arról lapzártánkig nem érkezett hír.

A Reggeli Próféta aznapi száma az íróasztalon hevert. Az egész címoldalt elfoglaló cikk fölött egy fekete-fehér fotóról egy fiatal lány mosolygott a plafonra. Sötét haja laza hullámokban omlott meztelen vállára, szeme élénken csillogott. Finoman ívelt ajkainak szegletében félszeg mosoly bujkált.

Térdig érő, egyszerű estélyit viselt. A pánt nélküli ruha követte a lány testének tökéletes, homokóra alakját, kiemelte telt, formás kebleit, s lágyan susogott, ahányszor megmozdult.

Néha jobb kezével a füle mögé simított egy makacs tincset, míg a balban frissen megszerzett diplomáját tartotta. A kép alatt apró betűkkel ez állt: _Minerva McGalagonyról készült utolsó kép a diplomaosztó estéjén. _

Az újság mellett két felbontott boríték hevert. Az egyik mellett egy születésnapi képeslap bújt meg. A képen egy cirmos kismacska, és egy csodaszép piros-arany főnixmadár bújt egymáshoz. A hátoldalán egy gyöngybetűkkel írt rövid, de annál beszédesebb üzenet szerepelt:

_Drága, öreg Főnixem!_

_Az utolsó búcsúnk óta, minden egyes nappal, egyre jobban hiányzol, s biztos vagyok benne, pontosan ugyanígy érzel. Miattam ne aggódj! Jól vagyok. Innen, a távolból kívánok neked Boldog Születésnapot._

_Remélem, jövőre már együtt ünnepelhetjük._

_Ölel: _

_a te Cirmosod_

A másikból egy levél kandikált ki. Amit ráírtak nem volt hosszabb, mint a képeslap szövege. A szálkás, dőlt betűk imitt-amott elmosódtak.

_Kedves, Albus!_

_Gondolom, a Reggeli Prófétából már értesültél a hírről. Bizonyára azt is tudod, hogy Minerva holttestét kiadta a minisztérium. A temetés két nap múlva lesz. Roberttel tisztában vagyunk vele, mennyire szeretted. Téged is várunk. Jogod van eljönni._

_Isobel_

_Ui.: Azt hiszem a nyakláncnak jó helye lesz nálad. Nincs szívünk azzal együtt eltemetni._

Az asztalra baljós árnyak vetültek. A Nap lemenni készült.

Az egyetlen élőlény a szobában egy piros-arany madár volt: Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore főnixe.

A madár az aranyozott ülőrúdján, megtörten, gubbasztott. Fekete gombszemei szomorúan csillogtak, s az ablakon túli világot kémlelték. A világot, ahol gazdája bolyongott, fájdalmára gyógyírt keresve.

A haragos-vörös ég lassan mélykékbe váltott. Ahogy kigyúltak rajta a csillagok, úgy nézett ki, mint egy nagy, fekete bársonypárna, amire gyémántokat szórtak. A skót hegyek sötét, alaktalan pacákká mosódtak, s a Tiltott Rengeteg fái között komor sötétség kúszott hangtalan.

A Roxfort gyászolt. Még a Fekete-tó is bánatosan fénylett az előbukkanó Hold sápadt, ezüst világánál.

Fawkes dalra fakadt. A szívfájdítóan gyönyörű ének betöltötte a kastély üres termeit és a birtokot. A szomorúság szonettje volt, mely átjárt mindent és mindenkit, aki hallotta.

Az ezeréves iskola tanúja volt, ahogy a főnix elsiratta a cirmos kiscicát.

Két teljes nap telt el azóta, hogy Minerva McGalagony haláláról írt a Reggeli Próféta. A Caithnesst körülvevő hegyek között kósza szellő cikázott. Föl-le, jobbra-balra, mígnem ráakadt az egyik domboldalban a falu kis temetőjére. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, majd alábukott. Elsuhant egy öreg tölgy mellett, s finoman megcirógatta a temetőkaput benövő borostyán zöld leveleit. Végül ismét felfelé vette az irányt: a sírok között megült bánattal nem szeretett játszani.

A temetőben egyetlen látogató sem járt, kivéve egy családot.

A nyitott ajtajú ravatalozónál álltak, csendes gyászba mélyedve. Egyikük sem szólalt meg. Nem volt szükségük szavakra – a szemük beszédesebb volt minden szónál. Tudták, a kis temető hamarosan megtelik majd gyászoló barátokkal, ismerősökkel. Remélték, az a férfi is elkíséri lányukat utolsó útjára, aki a legfontosabb volt számára a világon. Ám, ahogy szállingózni kezdtek a gyászruhás emberek, és kezdetét vette a szertartás, Isobel McGalagony és két fia, Malcolm és Robert, hiába kémlelték a tömeget, nem találták meg azt, akit kerestek.

Albus Dumbledore ott volt. Miután megkapta Isobel levelét, és elolvasta az újságot, többé nem találta a helyét. Nem volt maradása az iskola falai között. Olyan helyre ment, ahol nyugodtan lehetett gyászában: a mould-on-the-woldi birtokára. Most azonban az öreg tölgyfánál állt, a domb aljában, ahol a kis gyalogút kanyargott a temetőig. A gyászolók fekete tengerének szélétől figyelte a mahagóni koporsó lassú útját a sírig. Arcán olyan mélységes szomorúság tükröződött, amit szavakkal leírni nem lehetett.

A verőfényes napsütést néha sötét felhőfoszlányok takarták el. Felpillantott az égre, s követte a sötét felhők mozgását.

_**Azon a bizonyos napon is ilyen idő örvendeztette meg a Roxfortba visszatért professzort: hol napos, hol borús. Ezerkilencszázharminchat szeptember elseje volt, az első munkanapja tanárként. Akkor találkozott először Minerva McGalagonnyal, akit a Teszlek Süveg a Griffendélbe osztott be – Albus házába.**_

_**Mikor a kis Minerva végighordozta pillantását a tanári asztalon, találkozott a tekintetük. A férfi égszínkék szeme kacsintásra rándult, s kicsit megemelte serlegét a lány felé, aki egy finom mosollyal viszonozta a köszöntést.**_

Mindig láthatatlanná tudott válni, ha akart. A kiábrándító bűbája meglehetősen erősnek számított. Most azonban nem kellett neki bűbáj. Láthatatlannak érezte magát nélküle is, hiszen senki sem figyelt rá, senki sem foglalkozott vele. A kezében szorongatott karmazsinvörös rózsa tüskéje felsértette a bőrét. Piros vére a földre hullott, de nem törődött vele. Az ujját és tenyerét hasogató fájdalom semmi volt a szívét mardosóhoz képest.

Nem tudott sírni, pedig szeretett volna. Az enyhülést hozhatott volna a gyászban. Fawkes varázslatos dalára sem számíthatott. Csak állt ott száraz szemmel, s merően figyelte a fejek erdeje felett lassan imbolygó liliomkoszorút.

_**Az első órája az elsősökkel. Áhítattal hallgatták a bevezetőjét – hiába, mindig is tudta, hogyan irányítsa magára a figyelmet.**_

_**A McGalagony lány az első sorban ült, s szinte csüggött minden szaván. Ő, pedig egyenesen élvezte a smaragd szemek figyelmét.**_

_**Nem csalódott tanítványában, mikor rögtön elsőre sikerült gyufából tűt varázsolnia. Már akkor sejtette, hogy kivételes boszorkánnyal hozta össze a sors.**_

_**Minerva jutalma az órai munkájáért tíz pont és egy, az órai feladatából varázsolt, liliom volt. A tisztaság jelképe.**_

A koporsó megérkezett a márványból faragott sírkőhöz, amin ezüstszín betűk adták tudtul a világnak, kinek lesz örök nyughelye.

Albus halványan elmosolyodott, amikor arra gondolt, mennyire nehezményezné a név gazdája, hogy nem smaragdszín az írás.

A vendéglelkész belekezdett a beszédébe, de a nekrológ Albus számára csak üres szavakból összeszőtt locsogásnak tűnt csupán. Hallotta, hogy Isobel felzokogott, s egy pillanatra látta is a megtört asszonyt, akit a férje átkarolt. Látta Minerva két öccsét is. Egyikük sem sírt, csak álltak szótlanul. Látta a koporsóból kilógó selyem szemfödőt is meglibbenni, ami kísértetiesen emlékeztette őt két évvel korábbi nyarára.

_**Az Abszol úton járt bevásárolni, s úgy döntött, ha már ott van, beül Florean Fortescue fagylaltszalonjába. Rendelt is magának egy Csokoládé álmot.**_

_**Már majdnem elfogyasztotta az egészet, amikor tekintete a Czikornyai és Patza bejáratára tévedt.**_

_**A kanál megállt a kezében, félúton a szája és a kehely között. Pillantása a legszebb jelenésre tévedt, amit valaha látott. **_

_**Minerva hosszú, ében tincsei szabadon szálltak a langyos szellőben, akárcsak krémszínű, pántos, nyári ruhája.**_

_**A lenge öltözék sokkal többet mutatott meg a lány telt idomaiból és karcsú alakjából, mint az iskolai egyenruhája.**_

_**Albus sosem látott még ilyen gyönyörű nőt. Felocsúdva a kábulatból a leendő hetedéves lány felé intett, aki viszonozta az üdvözlést, majd családjától elválva, csatlakozott tanárához a fagylaltozó meghitt teraszán.**_

_**Az egész délutánt együtt töltötték. Beszélgettek, nevettek - a férfi magában megállapította, hogy sosem hallott még gyöngyözőbb kacagást. **_

_**Nem kedvelte a locsogó boszorkányok társaságát, de Minerva sosem locsogott. Szeretett vele beszélgetni, hosszasan vitázni látszólag csip-csup dolgokról, megosztani vele a titkait, ahogy azon a napon is.**_

_**Ekkor ismerte be, életében először, hogy menthetetlenül szerelmes lett, de bármennyire szerette volna, még nem vallhatta be tanítványának az érzéseit.**_

A lelkész elhallgatott, s néma csend ereszkedett a temetőre. A csenddel együtt a koporsó is megkezdte útját a mélybe. Szinte örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire finoman koppant a fa a földön.

Az aranyszínű köteleket kihúzták a sírgödörből.

Minden egyes tekintet lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte az anyát, aki a gödörhöz lépett. A lelkész egy aranytálcát nyújtott felé, amin egy kevéske föld volt. Isobel belemarkolt, és a kezében tartott dáliával együtt a sírba dobta.

Albus még ilyen távolságból is hallotta az apró rögök kopogását a koporsó tetején. Pontosan olyan volt, mintha mugli sakkfigurák koppannának a fekete-fehér harcmezőn.

_**Albus szeretett mugli dolgokat gyűjteni, ezt Minerva is jól tudta. A férfinak a hatvanadik születésnapjára egy mugli sakkészletet ajándékozott. A professzor nagy becsben tartotta, s gyakran játszottak is vele, ha éppen nem gyakorolták az animágiát. Kitűnő kikapcsolódás volt.**_

_**Ám Albus, a nyári találkozásuk óta, nemigen tudott a játékra összpontosítani. Minerva minden egyes lélegzetvételét, pengevékony ajkainak rándulását, kecses kis kezének mozdulatait figyelte, s sorra mattot kapott. Mindez a lány hetedik évében történt.**_

A fehér márványlapokat, az alájuk fektetett rudakkal, megemelték, majd a kötelek segítségével egymás után engedték le őket. Albusnak meg kellett kapaszkodnia a tölgy kérges törzsében. A veszteség szele gonoszul megérintette lelke legmélyét, de amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan tova is libbent. Térdei remegése elmúlt. Újra biztosan állt. Kiszáradt torka, s a benne összegyűlt kétségbeesés csomója azonban maradt.

Érezte, hogy az ártó szellem ismét megkísérti majd, és a második alkalommal már nem tudja legyűrni.

_**Minerva olyan természetességgel ejtette ki, hogy auror lesz, mintha mindig is annak készült volna.**_

_**Az irodára mély csend ült.**_

_**Albus ereiben meghűlt a vér. Torka kiszáradt, s eddig ismeretlen érzés kerítette hatalmába - a kétségbeesés. Nem! Nem engedheti a harcmezőre!**_

_**Próbált szép szóval a lelkére beszélni, hogy maradjon, de a lány nem hallgatott rá. Egyre csak azt hajtogatta, hogy tanára nem tudja megmásítani a döntését.**_

_**Albusnak elege lett, és felpattant az asztaltól. A sakktábla kettétört a padlón, s a zajra Fawkes ideges-szemrehányón felrikoltott. Gazdája nem foglalkozott vele. Fel-alá járkált, közben szinte kiabálva számolt be tanítványának a háború borzalmairól. Minerva fejéhez vágta, hogy egy tudatlan kislány ne hozzon felelőtlen döntéseket.**_

_**Minerva éktelen haragra gerjedt. Utálta, ha lekezelően bántak vele, főleg attól nem tűrte el, akitől támogatást remélt, akit szeretett.**_

_**Sértéseket vágott Albus fejéhez. Önző, uralkodó alaknak nevezte, akinek semmi joga sincs beleszólni az életébe. Kiadta magából minden dühét, majd sarkon fordult, hogy elrohanjon, s elbújhasson szobája védelmében. Mielőtt azonban elérhette volna az ajtót, Albus elkapta a karját, visszarántotta, szorosan magához húzta és megcsókolta.**_

_**Micsoda csók volt! Követelődző mégis gyengéd, szemérmes mégis szenvedélyes, édes mégis keserű, rövid mégis végtelenül hosszú. **_

_**Végül Albus elszakította ajkát szerelme ajkától. Finoman nekidöntötte homlokát a pihegő lány homlokának. Egyszerre rebegték el bocsánatkérésüket a másiknak, ahogy szerelmüket is.**_

A Nap egyre sűrűbben takarta el felhőfátyollal az arcát. A feltámadó szél közeledő eső ígéretét hordozta – két, teljes hónapnyi szárazság után, talán megszánta Nagy-Britannia lakóit az ég.

Dumbledore lehunyta a szemét, és beleszagolt a levegőbe. Friss jázmin illatát érezte - talán gardéniáét, mert vanília aromája volt. Minerva illatát, amit annyira szeretett.

A fedőlap is a helyére került, de a férfi nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Hátát nekivetette a fának, s elmerült újabb, felsejlő emlékei halvány illúziójában.

_**Minerva ébenfekete tincsei repültek a levegőben, ahogy megpördült barátnői előtt a bejárati csarnokban. Térdig érő estélyije megemelkedett, többet mutatva hosszú lábaiból, mint azt illene. Igaz az egyszerű, kék ruha a gömbölyű csípőjét és karcsú derekát is kiemelte. Hullámzó kebleit a pánt nélküli felsőrész tette csábítóvá.**_

_**Albus a nagyterem ajtajából figyelte a kacér tüneményt, kinek pajkos kacsintása elárulta, hogy a rögtönzött bemutatóval le akarja venni a lábáról szerelmét.**_

_**Nem telt bele sok idő, s a férfi kisajátította magának a lányt. Egész éjjel táncoltak, pirkadatkor, pedig édes csókkal váltak el.**_

A sírásók a család készítette, liliomokból álló koszorút a sírkő lábához helyezték, gondosan ügyelve arra, nehogy eltakarják a sírfeliratot.

A rokonság búcsúvirágait a többi, kisebb-nagyobb koszorú alkotta, majd az egyszerű sírcsokrokat tették rá a sírra, a barátok és ismerősök által átkötött, szalagokra írt utolsó üzenetekkel.

A lengedező, fekete gyászszalagok, mintha csak suhogó köpönyegszegélyek lettek volna.

_**Az utolsó, indulás előtti napját Minerva Albusszal töltötte. Kerülték még a háború említését is. Látszólag gondtalanul beszélgettek kis semmiségekről, pedig mindketten nyugtalankodtak az elválás miatt.**_

_**Alkonyodott, mikor búcsút vettek egymástól.**_

_**Albus egy gyönyörű, fehéraranyból készült gyűrűt adott a lánynak egy ígérettel, hogyha átvészelik a háborút, nyilvánosan is bemutatja, mint jegyesét.**_

_**Minerva azonban nem húzta ujjára a gyűrűt, helyette nyakláncára fűzte közel a szívéhez. Ő is készült ajándékkal. Egy ezüstből készült, kismacskát ábrázoló papírnehezéket adott kedvesének, és az ígéretét, hogy sértetlenül visszatér.**_

_**Hoppanálás előtt hosszú csókkal búcsúztak, majd Minerva megpördült a sarkán, és köddé vált.**_

_**Nem sejtették, hogy az volt az utolsó csók, amit válthattak, s egyikük sem tarthatja meg ígéretét.**_

A tömeg csak lassan oszladozott. Sokan kisírt szemmel, néhányan fojtott beszélgetésbe merülve távoztak. Senki sem vette észre a magányos férfit a fa mellett.

A Nap végleg megvonta éltető, meleg fényét a földtől, s fekete paplan mögé rejtőzött. Az eső már szemerkélt, mire az utolsók gyászolók is elhagyták a temetőt.

Néma csend telepedett meg a sírhantok között.

Albus, kezében a hervadt gyászvirággal, elindult szerelme nyughelye felé. A temetőkapu hangtalanul nyílt meg előtte.

Szinte gépiesen kerülgette a rózsaszín, csúcsos szirmú ciklámenekkel, az ágasbogas, bordó kőtörőfüvekkel, és a kéken pompázó nefelejcsekkel teleültetett buckákat. A lemondás, a búcsúzás és az emlékezés virágain könnycseppekként csillogtak az esőcseppek, mintha ők is a férfi bánatában osztoznának.

Örökkévalóságnak tűnt számára, mire elért a virághalomig. Ott megállt, kezével végigsimított a hideg kövön, s elolvasta a név és a dátum alá írt ezüst üzenetet, amit bizonyára a család választott: _Miért tép rózsát a kegyetlen halál, mikor annyi hervadt rózsát talál? _

A veszteség érzése újra rátört, ezúttal sokkal fájóbban, mint az elmúlt napok során. Lába megadta magát, és térdre rogyott.

A hosszú szárazság után az eső végre megeredt, ahogy a néma gyász után Albus könnyei is. Észre sem vette, hogy sír, bár érezte bánata csökkenését.

Csillapodott a lelkében dúló vihar, de tudta, míg él sosem fog elmúlni.

A megbolygatott föld iszaposabb, csúszósabb lett. Fekete, mugli öltönye teljesen átázott, de nem mozdult. Csak térdelt lehajtott fejjel, egyik kezében a rózsát, a másikban a láncra fűzött gyűrűt szorongatva, amit Isobel küldött neki.

Akkor, ott, a sárban térdelve megfogadta, hogy szembeszáll Grindelwalddal, aki elvette tőle a húgát és azt a nőt, akit jobban szeretett még a saját életénél is.

Nem csak Albus maradt a temető közelében. Egy jóval fiatalabb férfi figyelte a másik szenvedését a faluba vezető gyalogút tetejéről. Sötétbarna haja nedvesen tapadt a homlokához, ruhájából már csavarni lehetett a vizet, de esze ágában sem volt elmozdulni onnan, ahol állt.

Mikor látta Dumbledore-t térdre roskadni olyan elégtétellel töltötte el a látvány, amit életében még csak egyszer érzett – mikor végzett mugli apjával és annak családjával.

Tom Denem szépmetszésű arcán hátborzongató vigyor jelent meg. _Lám, lám, lám_ gondolta diadalittasan. _Mennyire sebezhető a nagy Dumbledore most, hogy elvesztette legféltettebb kincsét. Grindelwaldnak gyerekjáték lesz legyőznie őt. _

Elégedetten kirázta arcából összetapadt fürtjeit, majd sarkon fordult, s többé hátra sem pillantva eltünt a domb mögött.

Hát ennyi lenne az első fejezet. Köszönöm, hogy szántál rá néhány percet és elolvastad. Még nem tudom, milyen hosszú lesz ez a történet, majd elválik. Mindenesetre már három fejezet kész, és ha sikerül gyorsan begépelnem, akkor gyorsan fel is kerül.

Az emlékek megírásakor Globus: In Memoriam című számát hallgattam. Igaz a szöveg nem illik a történethez, de a dallam igen.

Bár kritikáért nem szeretek kuncsorogni, azért szívesen veszem őket. Ne kíméljetek!

MM/AD párosítású történet. Minerva gyönyörű, fiatal nővé cseperedett, s ezt tanára Albus Dumbledore is észrevette. A férfi szerelme nem viszonzatlan. A szerelmesek már a közös jövőt tervezik. Európában vihar tombol. Grindelwald hatalomra tör, s egy másik sötét varázsló is bontogatja szárnyait. Vajon a szerelem legyőzi a halált?


	2. Az áruló terve

Az ardenneki erdő alatt, Dinantól az Our-folyóig, egész barlangrendszer húzódott. Itt bújt meg Gellert Grindelwald hadseregének vezéreivel, s csinos földalatti erődítményt épített ki benne. Az egész komplexumnak mindössze két bejárata volt: az egyik az Our partvonalától nem messze egy sziklás területen, a másik Dinan mellett, vagyis az ottani erdő szélén. Az utóbbi eléggé veszélyes helyen, egyenesen Adam Mortimer csapata mellett.

A bujkáló Grindelwald szerint nem volt jobb hely az elrejtőzésre, mint az ellenség orra előtt. Igaza lett. A folyamatosan járőröző csapatok nem akadtak rá a bejáratra, bár az is közrejátszhatott ebben, hogy keveset használták - vagyis szinte soha. A békés helyet nem háborgatta senki.

Azon az estén, amikor történetünk elkezdődött, az erdő nyugalmát egy halk pukkanás zavarta meg, ami a csendben puskalövésnek hatott.

Egy sötét köpenybe burkolódzott alak jelent meg a cseplyés* kellős közepén. Halkan szitkozódott, majd megpróbált óvatosan átvágni az akáchajtások között, de mire kikecmergett belőle, s elérte a tölgyest, igencsak megtépázták ruházatát a hegyes és vastag tüskék.

A hatalmas tölgyek között elővette szokatlanul hosszú pálcáját, majd egyetlen intéssel megjavította köpenyét. Tanácstalanul forgatta a fejét jobbra-balra, végül úgy döntött, egyenesen folytatja az utat tovább.

Óvatosan leereszkedett egy víz vájta árokban, majd felkaptatott a meredek túloldalon, amiből itt is, ott is mészkövek bukkantak elő nehezítve a járást - olyan volt, mintha az erdő nem akarta volna, hogy elérje úti célját.

A délutáni heves záportól nedves, puha avar halkan susogott a talpa alatt. Köpenyének szegélye zizegve suhant utána. Orrában korhadt fa és ázott levélszag keveredett a friss, illóolajokkal teli levegővel.

Már lassan feladni készült a barlang bejáratának megtalálását, és a visszafordulást fontolgatta, amikor észrevette a meredély kövei között megbúvó nyílást. Gondolkodás nélkül arra vette az irányt.

Érezte, ahogy áthaladt a bejáratot védő pajzson. Csuklyája árnyékában elvigyorodott. Csak olyan kivételes tehetségű varázsló tudta észrevenni a hoppanálásgátló, mugliriasztó és védőbűbáj arzenált, mint ő.

A barlang hűvöse kellemesen hatott rá a kinti fülledt levegő után. Őrök nem várták. Nem tartotta gyanúsnak, hiszen előre bejelentette az érkezését. Nem akarta ugyanis, hogy más is lássa az ellenség köreiből, kivéve azt, akihez jött.

- Lumos! – motyogta a sötétbe, s a kezében tartott pálcán fény ragyogott fel.

Egyre beljebb haladt a főjáraton, s a huzat minduntalan belekapott köpenyébe. A járatból mellékjáratok vezettek, ki tudja hova. A köpenyes egyszer sem tért le. Az kockázatos lett volna a földalatti labirintusban.

Felpillantott néha. A sztalaktitok gyilkos tőrökként lógtak a feje fölött, s nyirkosan csillogtak a pálca világánál, akárcsak a falak. A cseppkövek árnyéka hátborzongató, riasztó képeket vetített a mészkövekre. Valahonnan hatalmas mennyiségű víz dübörgését hallotta, s ahogy haladt előre, egyre erősödött a zaj.

Már hosszú percek óta mehetett, amikor a járat szélesedni kezdett, és egy szakadék állta útját. Közvetlenül egy enyhe kanyar után következett. Csak a szerencséjének köszönhette, hogy nem esett bele. A vízesés hangja már valósággal bántotta a fülét.

Megállt, s hunyorogva tekintett le a mélybe. Kövekből kialakított lépcső vezetett lefelé.

Felsóhajtott. Erről az útakadályról senki sem szólt neki.

Lassan ereszkedett alá. Elhaladt az óriási vízesés mellett, ami a kövek közül zúdult alá. A párától alig látott valamit, de mikor leért a lépcső aljába, már kivehető volt az a tó, amiben a víz gyűlt össze. A falakra bűvölt fáklyák fénye táncolt a hullámzó tavon.

Elrakta a pálcáját. Míg átvág a termen nem lesz szüksége rá.

Egy kisebb nyíláson át a felesleges víz távozott a tóból. Hogy hova, az rejtély maradt a köpenyes előtt. Furcsa módon a terem emlékeztette őt egy másikra a viharos Északi-tengernél, de az jóval nagyobb volt, s kegyetlen tetteket látott.

Ahogy végigtekintett a teremben felfedezte, hogy pontosan vele szemben folytatódik a járat.

Elhaladt a sötétvizű tó mellett. Kicsit jobban megfigyelve rájött, hogy mesterségesen alakították ki, akárcsak a vízesést. Annyira nézte a tavat, hogy észre sem vette a kiváló árnyékot a folyosó sötétjéből. Csak akkor fedezte fel, mikor az már pálcáját előreszegezve a terembe lépett.

Az őr rövid, szőke hajával, karcsú termetével és babakék szemeivel az ária nők tökéletes példánya volt. Szemmel láthatólag nem tudott arról, hogy vezére vendéget várt, mert pálcája harcra készen meredt ellenfelére.

A látogató nem rettent meg, pedig Beate Deacher állt előtte, Grindelwald jobbkeze, aki számos varázslót, boszorkányt és muglit kínzott meg a sötét mágus rémuralma alatt. Szemeiben ott remegett az őrült szadizmus lángja, ami még félelmetesebbé tette megjelenését

- Nocsak, egy auror! – búgta tökéletes angol kiejtéssel. – Mi járatban van, fiatalember? Talán halni készül?

Egy normális emberi lényben meghűlt volna a vér a nő pillantásától, amit a vendégre vetett. De az ifjú csak félrebillentette a fejét. Hangjában megvetés bujkált, mikor megszólalt:

- Gellert Grindelwaldhoz jöttem.

A nő eleresztette a füle mellett a fiú válaszát.

- Az őrökön, hogy jutottál át? Megölted őket?

Deacher már-már elismerően nézett a vele szemben állóra, de az megrázta a fejét.

- Nem voltak őrök. Grindelwald már vár rám.

- Hazudsz! - rivallt rá a nő. – Mit akarna Gellert egy senkiházi aurortól?

A köpenyes is kivonta pálcáját. Nem volt kedve megölni a nőt, de ha az nem hagy más választást, akkor kénytelen lesz drasztikus módszerekhez folyamodni. Nem, nem teheti. Nagy levegőt vett. Most nem veszítheti el a fejét.

- Nem kötötte a maga orrára, hogy vendéget vár, mert diszkréciót kértem tőle. Alkut szeretnék vele kötni.

Deacher kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Milyen alkut, auror?

- Honnan veszi, hogy auror vagyok?

A nő a talárjára bökött.

- A talárod szélét ezüstcsík díszíti. Ez a brit auror egység egyenruhája.

- Vagy úgy?

- Nos, mit ajánlasz a mesteremnek?

- Magát Albus Dumbledore-t, de nem ingyen.

Deacher a név hallatára lejjebb eresztette a pálcáját, s gyanakodva összevonta szépen ívelt szemöldökét.

- Ki vagy te?

A behatoló hátra hajtotta csuklyáját. Fekete haja kicsit kócos volt ugyan, de zilált külsejét ellensúlyozta kisfiús arca. Alig lehetett tizennyolc éves. Kezét kézfogásra nyújtotta a nőnek, s illedelmesen bemutatkozott:

- Tom Denem vagyok, Deacher kisasszony. Örülök, hogy megismerhetem.

Gellert Grindelwald irodájáig nem kellett sokat gyalogolniuk. A kis üreg meglehetősen ízlésesre lett berendezve, igaz kevés bútor kapott benne helyet: mindössze egy kandalló, két könyvespolc, egy íróasztal a hozzá tartozó székkel és két kényelmes fotel.

A szoba tulajdonosa az íróasztal mögött ült, mikor beosztottja belépett a vendéggel, egy térkép fölé görnyedve. Az ajtó nyikorgására felpillantott, majd gyorsan eltette az újabb támadás tervét, és érdeklődve tekintett Deacherre. A fiút figyelemre sem méltatta.

- Mit akarsz?

A nő fejével Denemre bökött.

- Ez a kölyök azt mondta, hogy megbeszéltetek egy találkozót, mester.

Denemben fellángolt a düh_. Kölyök?_

Grindelwald zöldeskék tekintete a fiú arcára vándorolt, majd kegyesen intett, hogy foglaljon helyet. Deacher a sarokba húzódott. Őt nem kínálta hellyel a mestere.

Grindelwald előredőlt székében, és asztalára könyökölve összetámasztotta hosszú ujjait.

- A leveled felkeltette az érdeklődésemet, fiú. Halljam hát! Albus barátom, mikor merészkedik elő az odújából?

Denem, arcán az érzelem legkisebb jele nélkül, beszélni kezdett:

- Szándékában sincs kimozdulni a Roxfort biztonságot jelentő falai közül.

- Ezzel nem mondtál újat – vakkantotta Deacher türelmetlenül.

A fiú szúrós pillantással illette, majd folytatta beszámolóját.

- De tudom, mivel lehet előcsalni. Az iskolában volt egy lány, aki egy évvel fölöttem járt. Gyönyörű, okos és meglehetősen nagy varázserővel rendelkezik. Ő volt Dumbledore _kedvence_, és mind a mai napig tartják a kapcsolatot.

- Nem fogok Angliába utazni, hogy felkutassak egy csitrit! – morogta dühösen a férfi. – Nem sétálok be az ellenség területére! Minek nézel engem te kis…?

Denem somolyogva közbevágott.

- Nem kell addig elmennie. A csitri, ahogy nevezte, egy évvel ezelőtt végzett, és azonnal jelentkezett az aurorképzőbe. Mivel Dumbledore segítségével megtanulta az animágiát, így egyenesen a frontra helyezték.

Grindelwald szeme felcsillant. A pár hete Carentanért vívott csata jutott eszébe, s felrémlett előtte egy fekete hajú, fiatal lány képe, aki történetesen képes volt az animágiára.

**Június eleje volt. Grindelwald csapatai a Cotentin-félszigeten, Carentan városában állomásoztak. A sötét mágus kémei jelentették, hogy Mortimer különleges egysége és az amerikai Taylor parancsnok aurorcsapata támadásra készül. A hírek szerint el akarták foglalni a Párizs-Cherbourg vasútvonalat, az N13-as autóutat, a Douve-folyón átívelő hidakat és magát Carentant, így létrehozva egy egybefüggő hídfőt a normandiai partokon a mugli hadsereg számára. **

**Grindelwald maga is ott volt a védelem kiépítésénél - soha egyetlen csatát sem mulasztott el. Ő nyíltan együttműködött a mugli tábornokokkal, és tudta, hogy az ellenség is ezt teszi, bár nem nyíltan.**

**A város megvédése érdekében elárasztatta a legelőket, hogy a nyugatra indított támadást megakadályozzák. Persze néhány meglepetést is elrejtett a Douve vizében, a Madeleine-csatornában és a lápossá változtatott legelőkön.**

**- Körkörös védelmi vonalat kell kialakítanunk - mondta a fiatal katonáknak. Mugli egyenruháján csillogtak a hamis kitüntetések. – Csapatokat helyezünk északra és délre is. Nem engedhetjük meg, hogy az ellenség megvesse a lábát a megszerzett földeken. Hamarosan meghajolnak majd előttünk, és velünk együtt egy egységes birodalmat hoznak létre. Győzni fogunk bármi áron! Győzni a nagyobb jó érdekében!**

**Lelkesítő szavait üdvrivalgás követte, s elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy beszéde hatásos volt, mint mindig. Muglik és mágusok egyaránt hittek neki.**

**Négy nappal később a szövetséges aurorcsapatok is befutottak. Balszárnyon a vasúti töltés felől, jobbszárnyon kelet-északkelet felől támadtak.**

**Mortimer egy járőregységet küldött felderítésre, összesen tizenöt jól képzett emberét. Animágusként Minerva is helyet kapott a kiválasztottak között.**

**Az éjszaka leple alatt vágtak neki a folyónak, mert a német csapatok tűz alatt tartották a hidakat. Mugli puskagolyók röpködtek, átkok villantak a sötétben, s sokszor kicsivel úszták meg, hogy eltalálják őket. A Madeleine-csatornáig veszteség nélkül sikerült felúszniuk, ám a gátnál nemcsak Grindelwald emberei, hanem két kappa is várta őket.**

**Darius Johnson a rangidős auror igyekezett elcsalni a vérre éhező, majomszerű, pikkelyes bestiákat, míg a Minervával egyidős Alastor Mordon lyukat robbantott a gáton. A záporozó kövek eltalálták az egyik szörnyet, s az menten holtan roskadt össze. De Mordon próbálkozása nem hozott átütő sikert. A gáton harcoló Deacher csökkentette a bűbáj erejét, s mindössze akkora rés keletkezett, hogy egy kisgyerek fért át rajta.**

**Főbenjáró átkok sora és lefegyverző bűbájok válaszoltak a behatolók támadására. Valaki Táltostüzet szabadított el. Az aurorok hőhűtő és locsoló bűbájjal próbálkoztak, de sikertelenül.**

**Az egész csatorna lángokban állt. Egy újabb viziszörny ragadott el három embert, s rántotta le őket a mélybe. Minervának és Alastornak éppen sikerült kikecmeregniük a partra.**

**- Mi a fene volt ez?! - ordította át a csata zaját Alastor. **

**Minerva lihegve nézett arra a pontra, ahol kevésbé szerencsés társuk elmerült.**

**- Fogalmam sincs! Talán egy kelpi!**

**Johnson pont akkor ért melléjük. Kúszva közelítette meg beosztottjait. Ruháját megtépázták, és a karján tátongó sebből vér csöpögött a letaposott gazra, amiben a hat túlélő hasalt.**

**- Sikerült elérnem, hogy meghajoljon az a nyomorult fenevad, így nem lesz több gondunk vele. Merem remélni, hogy nem lesz részünk több meglepetésben. Veszteség?**

**Alastor felsorolta azok nevét, akik az átkok, vagy a rejtélyes szörny karmai között végezték.**

**- Nem áll jól a szénánk, uram! Most mit csinálunk? Így nincs értelme folytatnunk.**

**Johnson végignézett a fiatalok arcán, majd felemelte pálcáját, és megidézte patrónusát, egy ezüst sast.**

**- A belga kapunál ellenállásba ütköztünk. Veszteségünk hatvanhét százalékos. Nem tudunk áttörni. Azonnali erősítést kérünk.**

**Amint elmondta az üzenetet, a sas a magasba röppent, és eltűnt az éjszakában.**

**Grindelwald a csatorna fölé magasodó dombról nézte végig az egész csatát. A varázsszem bűbájnak hála pontosan tudta követni ellenfelei minden mozdulatát. Már akkor megakadt a tekintete Minerván. **

**A boszorkány vizes haja laza kontyba csavarodott a tarkóján. Egy-két tincs kiszabadult börtönéből, s megszáradva lengedezett a szélben. A felvillanó varázslatok fényében néha vethetett egy pillantást a fiatal lány arcára. **

**Napközben a kis csapat még mindig a derékig érő fűben húzta meg magát, de már védőbűbájok gyűrűjében - Grindelwald őszinte bánatára. A kiábrándító bűbájnak hála a német csapatok nem látták őket.**

**Kimerültek voltak és éhesek, de a segítség csak déltájban érkezett meg, alig húsz ember személyében. **

**A következő összecsapásra délután került sor, s egész éjszakába nyúlóan folytatódott. A kitartóan figyelő Grindelwald éjféltájban mozgásra lett figyelmes a gáton ütött rés közelében. Egy kis cirmos cica suhant át a törmelékek között. Kecsesen, gyorsan ugrált ide-oda kikerülve az átkokat. Grindelwald rögtön tudta, hogy nem közönséges házimacska. Egy hihetetlenül ügyes animágus volt a másik táborban.**

**A zöld, vörös, kék fényeknél látta, ahogy átalakul emberré. A fiatal boszorkány volt az, akit megcsodált a hajnali támadás alatt.**

**Az animágus ritka madárnak számított, ugyanis csak kevesen sajátíthatták el a bonyolult varázslatot. Először is jó koncentrálóképesség és fegyelmezett elme szükségeltetett hozzá, mert a mágusnak tudnia kellett nonverbálisan és pálca nélkül varázsolni. Mindehhez persze a nagy varázserő sem számított hátránynak. **

**A ruganyos, edzett testének és macskareflexeinek hála a lány nem szerzett sérüléseket, ellenben Grindelwald embereivel. Hihetetlen gyorsasággal lőtte átkait az ellenfeleire, így tisztítva meg az utat a társai előtt.**

**Deacher és az életben maradt mágusok visszaszorultak Carentanba a mugli csapatok mellé. Grindelwald az emberei mellett maradt. Nem szolidaritásból, csak látni akarta az animágust közelebbről. Erre mindjárt másnap lehetősége adódott, mikor Mortimer és Taylor is megérkeztek a város határába.**

**A németek szobáról-szobára vívott harcra kényszerítették az aurorokat, akik nem mertek erős átkokat használni, mert nem tudták ki mugli, ki varázsló.**

**Az utcákon holttestek, elkábított emberek hevertek, néhol vértócsák csillogtak a vakító napfényben. Minerva még sosem látott ennyi borzalmat. A német tűzerő a délután folyamán csökkenni látszott. Több idejük volt pihenni, s egyre kevesebb ellenséggel találkoztak. A lány végre szusszanhatott egyet, de korainak bizonyult öröme.**

**Mindig őt küldték előre felderíteni, ám a néma városközpontban egy teremtett lélekkel sem találkozott. Könnyelműségében nem is alakult át macskává. Akkor jött rá hibájára, amikor a városháza romba döntött épülete előtt belebotlott a sebeit nyalogató Deacherbe. A nő azonnal reagált a fiatal lány megjelenésére - nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy gyilkos átka eltalálja Minervát. A lány a földre vetődött, de nem a szerencsén múlott, hogy nem találták el. Grindelwald rántotta félre Deacher pálcát markoló kezét.**

**- Mester? – pislogott értetlenül a férfira az asszony.**

**- Imperio!**

**Minervára azonnal hatott az átok. Minden porcikája tiltakozott ellene, de talpra állt, s elindult Grindelwald felé. Máskor pillanatok alatt megtörte az átkot, de túlságosan fáradt volt hozzá.**

**Deacher nem értette, mi folyik körülötte.**

**- Mester?**

**A férfi megbabonázva meredt a smaragd szemekbe. Nem nézett rá, úgy vakkantotta oda a nőnek:**

**- Magunkkal visszük. Megtetszett nekem a kicsike.**

**Minerva kitartóan küzdött az átok ellen, és akarata végre megtörte az imperiót. Megállt alig egy karnyújtásnyira a férfitól, és támadásra lendült a pálcája.**

**Grindelwald testére pillanatok alatt kötelek tekeredtek, ahogy Deacherére is, de voltak annyira képzettek és erősek, hogy feloldották a kimerült lány gyenge próbálkozását. Minerva térdre rogyott, ahogy Grindelwald legilimenciával betört az elméjébe, hogy megtörje az ellenállását. A férfi mindenáron magával akarta vinni a kifulladt lányt, akinek még a nevét sem tudta, s aki igyekezett okklumenciával elzárkózni a tudatába férkőző idegen elől.**

**Az elmék háborújának Mortimer vetett véget, aki egy hátráltató ártással eltaszította a férfit a beosztottjától. Grindelwald gyorsan magához tért a meglepetésből, felpattant, s megragadta Deacher karját. Taylor a nőre célzott, de dermesztő átka nem érte el, mert az Grindelwalddal együtt dehoppanált.**

Az emlék elhalványult, s Grindelwald újra az irodájában találta magát.

- Hm! Valóban? Itt van?

Denem bólintott.

- Egy karnyújtásnyira öntől. Minerva McGalagonynak hívják.

- Minerva – ízlelgette a nevet a sötét mágus –, a bölcsesség, az erő és az istennői szépség. _Más név nem is illene hozzá_ gondolta. - A családneve nem ismerős számomra, pedig rengeteg időt töltöttem a brit szigeten.

- Az apja mugli - felelte szárazon s fiú –, az anyja aranyvérű. A híres auror, Malcolm Ross lánya.

A Ross család nagy befolyással bírt a varázslótársadalomban, így Grindelwald előtt sem volt ismeretlen a név. A férfi felderült, de amilyen gyorsan jött kezdeti öröme, olyan gyorsan el is komorodott.

- Hogyan cserkésszük be a lányt? Az embereim meg sem tudnák közelíteni a tábort.

- A segítségem nélkül nem is menne nekik. Majd én megszervezem Minerva elrablását, csak adjon egy embert. A többit elintézem.

- Szerintem fölösleges elrabolni – vágott közbe Deacher. Nyílt titok volt, hogy szerelmes Grindelwaldba, de a férfi tudomást sem vett róla, ezért mélyen érintette főnöke lelkesedése az ismeretlen lány iránt. – Mi van, ha Dumbledore a kisujját sem mozdítja érte?

- Fogja – vigyorgott mindentudóan Denem. – Mindazonáltal nem elraboltatni akarom. Azt akarom, hogy végezzenek vele. Az már mellékes hogyan és mikor.

- Azt akarod, hogy öljük meg a lányt? Teszel nekem, fiú.

Grindelwald először csatlósára nézett, majd Denem eszelős grimaszba torzult arcára.

- Álljunk meg egy percre! Miért ragaszkodsz a lány halálához? Ártott neked?

- Ártott?! Körberajongtam, mindent megtettem érte, de rám sem hederített. A csillagokat ígértem neki, de bolondot csinált belőlem! Nem elég, hogy kinevetett az egész iskola előtt, azt az idióta vénembert választotta helyettem!

Grindelwald és Deacher szemei elkerekedtek. A férfi alig bírt megszólalni a döbbenettől.

- Azt mondod, hogy Albus és a lány szeretők?

- Azok.

- Biztos vagy benne? Albus hatvan fölött van, az a lány meg alig húszéves.

Deacher összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem tetszett neki, hogy szerelme ennyi mindent tud egy ismeretlen lányról.

- Láttam őket – morogta fogcsikorgatva a fiú –, a végzős bál után, amikor a Griffendél-torony felé vezető lépcsőnél falták egymást.

Szavait néma csönd követte. Deacher mesterének arcát vizslatta, de azon nem tükröződtek érzelmek, pedig a férfi lelkében vihar tombolt. Albus ebben megint gyorsabb volt nála, mint minden másban; ő írta be magát előbb az alkímia világába a sárkányvér tizenkét felhasználási módjával, őt nevezték ki először főmágussá, és még a szerelemben is előbb hódította meg a kiszemelt nő szívét.

Grindelwald hosszan kifújta a levegőt, majd felállt, és kimérten kezet nyújtott Denemnek.

- Adj három napot, fiú, és felkészülünk a kishölgy fogadására. Olyan halált szánok neki és Albusnak, amit megérdemelnek.

- Köszönöm – szorította meg hálásan a kezét Denem.

Grindelwald intett Deachernek, hogy kikísérheti az aurort. A nő bólintott, majd Denem nyomában kilépett az ajtón még mindig azon agyalva, hogy lemaradt valamiről.

Mihelyst a léptek elhaltak, Grindelwald visszaült asztalához.

- Hallottál minden szót, Albert?

A kandalló melletti könyvespolc megmozdult és egy töpörödött, kopaszodó, ősz hajú emberke lépett elő a mögötte elrejtett kis helységből. Nem más volt ő, mint a híres varázsfeltaláló és tudós Albert Grieger. Grindelwald vele beszélgetett, mielőtt Denem megérkezett, s a férfi az ő parancsára bújt el a titkos szobában. Elvégre nem vetett volna rá jó fényt, ha Grindelwalddal együtt találják. A kémkarrierjének azonnal vége szakadt volna.

Elvigyorodott harcsabajsza alatt.

- Természetesen. Akad egy-két csecsebecsém annak a lánynak.

- Remélem hosszútávon is alkalmazhatóak az eszközeid.

Grieger ravaszkásan a sötét varázslóra sandított.

- Ha jól veszem ki a szavaidból, eszed ágában sincs megölni a kicsikét.

Grindelwald felrakta a lábát az asztalra, és hátradőlt a székében.

- Minerva az a lány, akiről meséltem. Nekem más terveim vannak vele, mint annak a tacskónak.

- Beavatsz a részletekbe, vagy szokás szerint vakon kövessem az utasításaidat?

- Egyenlőre az utóbbi.

- Ezzel fogsz a sírba tenni, Gellert! Előkészítem számára a karpereceket és egy csinos kis cellát – indult meg csalódottan az ajtó felé.

- Még lenne egy kérésem – szólt utána a másik varázsló. A tudós a kilincset markolva visszafordult. – Kísérletezd ki nekem, hogy lehet hamis érzelmeket elültetni egy ember szívében. Nem szerelemről beszélek, hanem gyűlöletről – tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor látta, hogy a másik közbe akar vágni.

- Az lehetetlen – csóválta meg a fejét Grieger.

- Te bármit meg tudsz tenni, csak akarnod kell. Ezért vagy a tudósom.

A varázsló hosszú percekig gondolkodott, végül megrántotta a vállát.

- Egy próbát megér, de nem ígérek semmit. A lány érzelmeit nem tudom megváltoztatni, de az emlékeit módosíthatom, ha elég időt kapok a kísérletezésre.

Grindelwald bólintott.

- Rendben. Tedd a dolgod, barátom! Az időt pedig bízd rám.

**Cseplye**, az erdőgazdaságban előforduló kis cserjék népies elnevezése.


	3. A kõbe zárt lány

A langyos esti szellő felborzolta az öreg gyertyánok leveleit. A csillagokkal pöttyözött ég hullámzó tükörképét csodálta a Le Meuse vizében, akárcsak Dinan távoli fényei.

Minerva McGalagony morcosan tekingetett jobbra-balra. Nem indult valami jól az estéje.

A szerencséje már akkor elhagyta, amikor megtudta, hogy Mortimer parancsnok Tom Denemmel osztotta be őrségbe. Mindig kirázta a hideg, ha meglátta a fiút. Így volt ez az iskolában is, s most sem volt másképp.

A folyó mellett sétálva ránézett gondterhelt képmására. Két jó dolgot tudott elmondani a napjáról. Az egyik, hogy ő volt a járőrparancsnok, így Denemet a tábor másik végébe zavarhatta anélkül, hogy be kellett volna számolni az indítékról _(Legalább nem kell látnom azt az álnok képét)._ A másik, hogy pár nap múlva hazatérhetett.

Az utóbbi gondolat mosolyt csalt arcára. Sejtette, hogy Millicent Bagnold nem saját magától adott rá külön engedélyt, hogy elhagyhassa a frontot. Albus keze volt a dologban, erre mérget mert volna venni.

A férfi nagy befolyással bírt a minisztériumban, s nem is titkolta soha Minerva előtt, hogy nem örül a pályaválasztásának. Szinte minden nap a lány orra alá dörgölte.

Minerva tudta, hogy szereti, ezért nem is tudott haragudni rá, amiért elintézte, hogy a születésnapjára eltávot kapjon. Sőt, még örült is neki, de ha visszatér Angliába, ezt nem fogja szerelme orrára kötni. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy a férfinak bűntudata lesz, s már el is tervezte, hogy megdorgálja – játékosan persze -, amikor lépteket hallott a háta mögött.

Kiélesedett reflexeinek hála azonnal reagált.

Előkapta pálcáját, megpördült, és harcra készen a magánszférájába tolakodónak szegezte. Szinte azonnal le is eresztette, de még nem tette el. Előbbi mosolya elpárolgott, s megvető fintor kúszott a helyébe, ahogy végigmérte a jövevényt.

Mindig is utálta Denemet. Nem, nem utálta csak viszolygott tőle. Főleg azután, hogy a harmadéves Hagridot kicsapatta az iskolából.

Minervának meggyőződése volt, hogy a mamlasz fiú, és házi kedvence nem tudott volna megölni senkit sem, de hiába győzködte akkor Dippet igazgatót, a férfi visszazavarta az ágyába, s Denemet hősként állította be. Szerinte Denem egy minden lében kanál senki volt, aki gátlástalanul keresztül tapos másokon a saját céljai elérésében. Ráadásul még abban az évben Denemnek volt bőr a képén megkérdezni járnának-e, de ő visszautasította. Az egész incidens a nagyterem kellős közepén történt Albus füle hallatára. Sosem szégyenkezett annyira, mint akkor.

- Csak nem zavartalak meg az elmélkedésben? – kérdezte sima modorban a fiú.

Minervának borsódzott a háta a behízelgő hangtól, de igyekezett elengedni a füle mellett a kérdést.

- Mit keresel itt, Denem? Az őrhelyeden kellene lenned.

A fú közelebb araszolt hozzá. Minervának hátra kellett emelnie a fejét, ha az arcába akart nézni.

- Gondoltam megnézem mi a helyzet nálad.

A lány szemöldöke gyanakvóan összetalálkozott az orra fölött. Denem már jó ideje nem próbálkozott nála. Néha az volt az érzése, hogy egyenesen gyűlöli őt a fiú, ami nem volt meglepő, tekintve az ominózus visszautasítást. Most mégis mi ez a hirtelen változás?

- Azért jöttél át a táboron fittyet hányva az utasításomra, hogy megnézd jól vagyok-e? Ugyan kérlek! Jobb mesét találj ki! – miközben beszélt hátrébb lépett, hogy kellő távolságban legyen a volt mardekárostól.

Denem szemérmetlenül végigmérte. Sötétbarna tekintete hosszasan elidőzött a combközépig felsliccelt talár alól kivillanó, formás lábakon. Észre sem vette, hogy önkéntelenül megnyalta a száját, de Minervának azonnal szemet szúrt a kéjes megnyilvánulás.

A férfiak rendszerint mugli, fekete egyenruhát viseltek, rajta a fekete, ezüst szegélyes talárral, de a nőknek kötelező volt a sliccelt boszorkánytalár. Állítólag így könnyebb volt számukra a mozgás, de a valódi ok persze az volt, hogy a varázslók jobban megcsodálhassák őket.

Minerva gyűlölte ezt a ruhát, mivel elég konzervatív nevelést kapott otthon: apja Caithness presbiteriánus lelkésze volt. Merlinnek hála, sosem látta az egyenruhát, amit a lánya viselt, mert biztosan szóvá tette volna. Ráadásul a combjára erősített pálcatartót is kényelmetlennek találta.

- Talán nem aggódhatok a társam testi épségéért? – kérdezte Denem, még mindig a lány alakját mustrálva. Minerva nem nézett ki rosszul. Sőt, egész vonzónak találta volna, ha lettek volna benne még emberi érzések mások iránt, de egész fiatalon kiölt magából mindent, aminek csak egy kicsit is köze volt a szeretethez. Nem maradt más a lelkében csak gonoszság, kegyetlenség és számítás. Most is csupán azt mérte fel, mit vesztett. Mert vesztett ehhez kétség sem férhet. Egy erős boszorkányt, egy tökéletes nőt, egy kiváló anyát az örökösei számára. De most revansot vesz, mert anno a lány visszautasította, gúny tárgyává tette, pedig édes szavakkal próbálta magához csalogatni. Igen. Végezni fog vele – ha nem is saját kezűleg -, végignézi majd a temetését, s kaján örömmel fogja figyelni a mugliimádó, vén bolond szenvedését. Ez a gondolat perverz élvezettel töltötte, ami tudtán kívül az arcára is kiült.

Minerva egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát.

- Menj vissza az őrhelyedre – adta ki a szigorú utasítást, s elkövette a legnagyobb hibát, amit egy auror elkövethet - bajsejtelme ellenére eltette pálcáját, és hátat fordított Denemnek.

Mardekár Malazár utódja sosem szerette, ha hátat fordítanak neki, ugráltatják, mint egy házimanót és lekezelően bánnak vele. De nem baj. Így legalább nagyobb élvezettel adja Grindelwald kezére.

- Ne utasítgass engem, félvér! – sziszegte dühösen.

Minerva karja libabőrös lett, pedig meleg volt az éjszaka. Megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a fiúval, és közölje vele, hogy ő maga is ugyanazon a társadalmi szinten áll.

- Emlékeztetlek rá, Denem, hogy te is… - a mondat vége a torkára forrt. Denem egyenesen rá célzott a pálcájával.

Minerva saját fegyvere után kapott, de elkésett vele. Denem szava belehasított az éjszakába.

- Duro!

A varázslat egy szempillantás alatt eltalálta Minervát. Érezte, ahogy zsibbadtság árad szét a testében. Az a pár másodperc, amíg a bűbáj kővé változtatta, hosszú perceknek tűnt. Segélykiáltása a torkára forrt, arca a döbbent-félelem kifejezésébe torzult.

Denem mélyet szívott a levegőből. Megtette hát.

A három nap alatt alig tudta elrejteni izgatottságát, amit a tervezés öröme okozott neki; a bosszú lehetőségének édes, mámoros érzését.

Számtalan tervet eszelt ki, de mindegyiket elvetette. Túl nagy volt a lebukás veszélye. Végül úgy döntött spontán fog cselekedni. Sikerült is végrehajtania az első fázist. A nehezebbje még hátra volt - feltűnés nélkül ki kellett juttatnia a lányt a táborból. Kiábrándító bűbájt szórt rá, s óvatosan lebegtette át a sátrak erdején. Szerencséjére egy teremtett lélekkel sem találkozott útközben.

Könnyűnek érezte a lelkét most, hogy megtette, s a cserjést gond nélkül elérte. Itt várakozott rá Beate Deacher, aki tovább viszi, majd a terhet.

Deacher egyre idegesebb lett. Végre - közel kétórányi várakozás után - mozgást vélt felfedezni a táborban. Lejjebb hajtotta a fejét a búvóhelyül szolgáló bokor mögött. Két árny közeledett felé.

Az egyik megállt, s egyenesen arra nézett, ahol a nő kuporgott. Lerakta azt az ember nagyságú valamit, amit cipelt, majd tekergődző, ezüst kígyót varázsolt maga mellé. Ez volt a jel. Deacher kiegyenesedett, majd sietve átvágott a bozótoson.

Denem kígyó patrónusa eloszlott az éjszakában.

- Na végre! – sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal a nő. – Azt hittem már meggondoltad magad, kölyök.

Denem felhorkantott, és hanyagul a szoborra bökött. Nem akart feleslegesen fecsegni Grindelwald emberével.

- Itt a csomag. Viheted.

Több szót nem is fecsérelt az asszonyra. Sarkon fordult, és többé hátra sem nézve, a tábor felé vette az irányt.

Deacher végigmérte a kővé változtatott lányt, de a vonásait nem látta jól a sötétben. Szétnézett, majd egy néma mobilicorpusszal felemelte, és az erdő felé kormányozta a szobrot.

Az út visszafelé sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyult a plusz teherrel. Már átkozta magát, hogy elvállalta a postás szerepét. De aztán emlékeztette magát arra, hogy eredetileg meg akarta szemlélni a lányt, aki ellopta tőle a szerelmét. Ám ezt az erdőben nem tehette meg, mert az egyik járőrcsapat azonnal ráakadna, de a tavas teremben igen.

Terve sajnos kudarcba fulladt, ugyanis a türelmetlen Grindelwald már a barlang bejáratánál várta.

- Csakhogy itt vagy végre! Mi tartott eddig?

Deacher letette a szobrot, s nem titkolva rosszallását a férfire morrant.

- Ne nekem mond, mester! Az a kölyök váratott meg.

Grindelwald nagy levegőt vett.

- Rendben, hiszek neked – körbejárta a szobrot, de nem láthatta az arcát a sötétben. Elővette pálcáját, s a kőbe zárt lány előtt megállva, fényt bűvölt rá.

Deachernek még a lélegzete is elakadt egy pillanatra. Ugyanaz a lány volt előtte, akit Grindelwald kinézett magának Carentannál. A döbbenettől csak tátogni tudott, ám a csodálattal szemlélődő férfi alaposan félreértette a reakcióját.

- Igaz milyen szép? – kérdezte nőtől, teljesen belefeledkezve az ámulatba.

Deacher köpni-nyelni sem tudott a felháborodástól. _Méghogy ez a liba szép? Hova tette Gellert a szemét? _

Grindelwald nem foglalkozott azzal beosztottja válaszol-e neki vagy sem. Tovább folytatta szerzeménye dicséretét.

- Valóságos istennő ez a lány. Még így is eleganciát sugároz. Nem csodálom, hogy Albus fülig beleszeretett. De most már az enyém, és azt hiszem megtartom.

Deachernek azonnal visszatért a hangja:

- Azt ígérted annak a kölyöknek, hogy el fogod pusztítani a lányt!

A hangjában mélységes felháborodás, és fellángoló gyűlölet bujkált, s ezt Grindelwald is észrevette. Valósággal rátámadt a nőre:

- Ha el mered mondani a tacskónak, hogy nem áll szándékomban kioltani a lány életét, én magam öllek meg! Világosan beszéltem?

Deacher lehajtotta a fejét, keze ökölbe szorult a dühtől. Grindelwaldért mindent megtett volna, elvégre a férfi miatt lett kegyetlen vallató, hidegvérű gyilkos. Erre felbukkant egy kis csitri a semmiből, és minden megváltozott. Grindelwald eleddig kedvesen viszonyult hozzá, de most fagyosan beszélt vele. Ezt nem fogja annyiban hagyni. Megfizet még ezért a lány.

- Igen, mester – motyogta engedelmesen.

Grindelwald elégedetten bólintott, s arca megenyhült, hangjába pedig visszatért az a kedveskedő szeretet, ami mindig megbújt benne, ha a nővel beszélt.

- Helyes. Vigyük a szobájába. Nem akarom, hogy ránk találjanak az aurorok. Túl sokat időztünk idekint, ráadásul alig várom, hogy élőben is megcsodálhassam.

Deacher kelletlenül tett eleget mestere kérésének. Magában megfogadta, hogy amint alkalma lesz rá, megmutatja majd ennek az aurornak, hogy hol van a helye.

Az a lezárt barlangrész, amit Albert Grieger és kis csapata készített elő, olyan volt, mint egy hercegnő lakosztálya.

A falak mentén könyvespolcok sorakoztak roskadásig megpakolva a mugli-és varázslóirodalom remekeivel, s csak a kandalló szakította meg a folytonosságukat. A mágikus tűz lángja zöldre festette a hideg falakat. A polcokon kívül egy ágy, egy asztalka és egy szék kapott még helyet a szobában. Csak a kékesen derengő láncpár emlékeztette a belépőt, hogy egy cellába érkezett. A láncok vége az ágy melletti falba süllyedt, mintha egybeolvadt volna a kövekkel. Hosszuk tetszőlegesen változott, persze ha a fogvatartó úgy akarta.

Grieger az ágy mellett állt, mikor a bosszús Deacher bekormányozta a szobrot a szobába, s a kelleténél kicsit durvábban tette le. A tudós ezután követte főnöke minden mozdulatát – mikor Grindelwald a bilincseket a lány csuklóira helyezte, úgy ért hozzá, mintha üvegből lenne. Ezen Grieger nem is csodálkozott, hiszen látta a páratlan szépséget, ami a fogolyról sugárzott.

Grindelwald finoman elvette a pálcát a lánytól, utoljára gyengéden végigsimított a kezén, majd rá szegezte a bodzapálcát, és feloldotta Denem varázslatát.

- Finite incantatem!

A szobát betöltötte a Minerva torkából felszakadó segélykiáltás.

Alig hagyta el ajkát a kiáltás, rögtön érezte, hogy elnehezült végtagjaiba visszatért az élet. Szíve újra hevesen kezdett el dobogni. Úgy érezte magát, mintha borzalmas álomból ébredt volna, de amint meglátta a körülötte állókat, rögtön tudta, hogy egy másik rémálomba csöppent bele.

Az első, akire riadt tekintete tévedt Gellert Grindelwald volt diadalittas vigyorral az arcán. A másik Beate Deacher, akivel Carentan utcáján futott össze. A harmadik férfit csak látásból ismerte. Ő járt Taylor táborában. Denemet, aki kőbe zárta, nem találta fogvatartói között.

Szája kiszáradt, lábain meglehetősen bizonytalanul állt, de igyekezett méltóságteljesen, felszegett állal szembenézni Európa nagy ellenségével.

- Hol van az a mocskos áruló? – kérdezte kimérten Grindelwald szemébe nézve.

- Ejnye! Egy ilyen szép kishölgy, hogy beszélhet ilyen csúnyán? – évődött félrebillentett fejjel a férfi.

- Úgy beszélek, ahogy a kedvem tartja.

A kijelentése kicsit gyermeteg-dacosan csengett. Grindelwald mosolya még szélesebb lett, már-már ördöginek tűnt, Deacher ellenben haragosan mérte végig Minervát.

- Biztos, hogy nem kell a szökésétől tartanunk? – címezte a kérdését Griegernek. – A kölyök szerint nagyon agyafúrt, és erős. Nem árt vigyázni vele.

A tudós is elmosolyodott, bár főnökével ellentétben az ö gesztusa őszintének látszott.

- Albus Dumbledore számára fejlesztettem ki a karpereceket – Minerva lélegzete elakadt a név hallatán. – A láncok elnyelik a mágiát, így olyanná vált, mint egy egyszerű mugli. A bilincsek zárját nem tudja kinyitni, még mugli módszerrel sem. A fizikai erejét is csökkenti a bilincs. Még a lábán sem tud megállni.

Igaza volt. Minervának a falhoz kellett támaszkodnia, hogy álló helyzetben tudja tartani magát. Először azt hitte, Denem átka miatt érzi harmatgyengének magát. Ezek szerint mégsem. A láncok tehettek róla.

Grieger az utolsó mondatánál jelentőségteljesen nézett a szavaira rábólintó Grindelwaldra. Egy nappal korábban ugyanis maga a sötét varázsló kérte meg a tudóst, hogy korlátozzák a lány fizikai erejét. Animágusként, ki tudja, mire lenne képes, hogy szabaduljon.

- Mit akarnak tőlem?

Minerva hangjában már nem volt semmi követelődzés, semmi dac, inkább megtörten csengett.

- Egyenlőre itt tartunk és megtiltom, hogy akár egy ujjal is hozzád érjenek az embereim – lépett közelebb hozzá Grindelwald, és végigsimított az arcán. Minerva megborzongott az érintésétől, és igyekezett elhúzódni a férfitól, aki tolakodó közelségbe került. Deacherben forrt az indulat. Tudta, hogy az utolsó megjegyzést neki címezte a férfi. – Terveim vannak veled. Nagy terveim. Később visszajövök hozzád, s elkezdjük a megvalósítást. Addig legyél türelemmel.

Rákacsintott a lányra, mialatt két társát kifelé terelgette a szobából. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a boszorkányra, mielőtt távozott.

Minerva sejtette, milyen tervekre gondolt a férfi, s ettől cseppet sem lett derűsebb a hangulata.

A láncok sokkal lazábbak lettek, ahogy az ajtó becsukódott. Minerva kétségbeesetten próbálkozott zárnyitó varázslatokkal, már macskává változni is akart, de semmi eredményre nem jutott. Az ágyhoz botorkált, és lerogyott rá. Jobb híján kézzel akarta kinyitni a bilincseket, de korábbi kísérleteihez hasonlóan ez sem működött.

Lassan beletörődött sorsába. Végigfeküdt a puha paplanon, és a kandallóban táncoló lángokat figyelte. Albusra gondolt és a meglepetésre, amit a férfi beharangozott. Talán sosem fogja megtudni, mi volt az.

Nem akart elaludni, de a fáradtság ólomsúlyként nehezült a szemhéjára. A puha paplan csábította. Végül feladta a küzdelmet, s elszenderedett. Álmában a kéjesen vigyorgó Grindelwald szerepelt, az elégedett, gúnyos Denem, és a halott Albus.

Deacher gyűlölete erősebb volt annál, minthogy a józan eszére hallgatott volna. Amúgy sem volt beszámítható, legalábbis sokan ezt mondták róla, és némi szadista hajlam is szorult belé.

Grindelwald szerencsére nem látogatta meg a lányt, ahogy ígérte, s Deacher úgy sejtette, hogy a legújabb támadást tervezi, ezért nincs ideje a kis csitrire. Jó darabig nem is lesz. Ideje, hogy az az auror megtudja ki a főnök.

A foglyot az ágyban találta. Éppen aludt. Arca gyöngyözött a verejtéktől, s szeme szaporán mozgott szemhéja mögött. Deachert elégtétellel töltötte el, hogy valószínűleg rémálma van. Bármennyire csábító is volt, hogy hagyja gyötrődni, úgy döntött felébreszti. Kíméletlenül rúgott bele a takaróba gabalyodott testbe.

- Kelj fel!

Minerva azonnal felriadt. Először azt sem tudta hol van, de mikor meglátta a másik nő arcát, villámgyorsan az ágy másik oldalára húzódott. Arcán csak egy pillanatig tükröződött ijedtség, utána átadta helyét a dacos dühnek.

- Mit akar? – kérdezte szinte gőgösen, s ezzel hibát követette el.

Deacher azt szerette, ha áldozatai rettegnek tőle, de a lány cseppnyi félelmet sem tanúsított személye iránt.

- Egy kicsit eljátszadozom veled, hogy megtanuld, kinél van a pálca. Ide jössz! – elkapta az egyik kéken izzó láncot, s nagyot rántott rajta.

Minerva régóta nem evett egy falatot sem, pedig az elmúlt órákban, (vagy talán napokban?) rendszeresen hoztak neki enni, de inkább kiborította az ételt, mintsem az ellenség főztjét egye. Az innivalót hasonlóképp tagadta meg magától. Teste mégjobban legyengült, így nem is csoda, hogy Deachernek sikerült egyetlen rántással végighúznia az ágyon. Csak a szerencséjének köszönhette, hogy nem arccal ért földet a kemény talajon, hanem lábbal.

Deacher disaudiót szórt a szobára, míg Minerva igyekezett méltóságteljes tartást erőltetni magára.

- Azt nem teheti meg. A főnöke bármikor bejöhet ebbe a szobába. Szerintem, nem tetszene neki, ha „eljátszadozna" velem.

- Jó darabig nem fog meglátogatni. El van foglalva a következő támadás tervezésével – vigyorodott el negédese Deacher. – Addig kínozlak, ameddig akarlak.

- Miért?

- Mert elvetted azt, akit szeretek! Crucio!

Az átok nem érte váratlanul Minervát, de a kínt, amit az Aurorképzőben megtanult elnyomni, most pokolinak érezte. A fájdalomtól összegörnyedt. Nem. Nem adja meg ennek a nőnek azt, hogy szenvedni hallja. Érezte a határtalan gyűlöletet és a gyilkos szándékot. E kettőtől a varázslat ereje megsokszorozódott.

Végül megtört. A földre roskadva sikoltott kegyelemért.

Grindelwald egész éjjel nem aludt egy szemhunyást sem. Végig azon törte a fejét, hogy a fenébe hitesse el Albusszal és Denemmel Minerva meggyilkolását.

Grieger is ezen agyalt, s neki támadt is egy kiváló ötlete, amit rögtön reggel meg is osztott a főnökével, akit az irodájában ért utol.

- Egész este gondolkodtam a problémánkon. Nincs mese. Egyik emberedet fel kell áldoznod a céljaid érdekében.

- Soha! – vágta rá Grindelwald.

- Nincs más megoldás. Az egyik könyvemben találtam egy átváltoztató varázsigét. Eléggé macerás, de a bodzapálcáddal gyerekjáték lesz végrehajtanod.

- Nem.

- Ugyan már! Meg akarod tartani a lányt vagy sem?

Grindelwald kelletlenül felelt:

- Persze, hogy meg akarom tartani.

- Akkor ezt kell bevetnünk. Nem kell hozzá más csak egy hulla, meg egy kis hókuszpókusz, és kész a megkínzott, halott auror. Ennél egyszerűbb nem is lehetne. Ahogy egy mugli közmondás mondja, a kecske is jóllakik és a káposzta is megmarad. A kölyök megkapja, amit akar, ahogy te is.

- Attól még Albust nem fogjuk idecsalni. A Roxfortban marad – mordult fel ingerülten a másik férfi. – Nem tudom, honnan vette a kölyök ezt a marhaságot. Méghogy bosszúra szomjazva idetolja a képét!

- Lehet abban valami, amit mondott. Ha jól emlékszem, Dumbledore már egyszer elvesztette miattad egy szerettét. Ha valóban fülig szerelmes a lányba, akkor a düh el fogja vakítani, és idejön, hogy felkutasson. Meg akar majd ölni, te pedig végezhetsz vele.

Grindelwald hátradőlt a kedvenc karosszékében, s hosszasan elgondolkodott a hallottakon. Nem nagyon hitt a tervben. Túlságosan sok buktató volt benne.

- Nem is tudom…

- Csináljuk?

Grieger várakozó tekintettel vizslatta az érzelemmentes arcot.

- Nincs más?

A tudós megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nincs.

- Rendben. Próba szerencse – adta be végül a derekát a sötét varázsló. – Holnapig eldöntöm, hogy ki legyen az áldozat.

Grieger halványan elmosolyodott. Mindig szerette, ha örömöt szerezhetett urának.

- Annyi idő áll rendelkezésedre, amennyit csak akarsz.

Minerva félájultan roskadt a padlóra. A levegőt szaporán kapkodta. Meg sem érezte, hogy kínzója a kézére taposott, s a csont roppanva eltört benne. Ez a fájdalom semmi volt az előző kínokhoz képest.

- Na, mi az? Már visítani sincs erőd, szuka? – vetette oda neki Deacher.

Visítani? Még nyögni sem. A cruciatus folyamatos használatától fájt minden porcikája. Egy erőtlen kísérletet tett arra, hogy kihúzza törött kezét a másik nő cipője alól. Fel akart állni, hogy Deacher szemébe nézhessen, mielőtt az megöli. Mert meg fogja ölni, ehhez kétség sem fért.

Már négykézláb tornázta magát, de szadista kínzója gyomorszájon rúgta, amitől ismét a földre került.

- Dögölj meg! – nyögte alig hallhatóan. Szájában fémes ízt érzett; a vére ízét.

- Egyre mocskosabb a szád, szuka! – Deacher szavait újabb rúgás követte, ami ezúttal az oldalát érte.

A csonttörő átoknak hála, már nem volt Minervának egyetlen ép bordája sem, ami eltörhetett volna. A levegőt viszont sokkal nehezebben vette. Az egyik bordája átszúrhatta a tüdejét. Erre utalt az éles fájdalom is, amit érzett a mellkasában.

Most már bármit megadott volna a gyilkos átokért. Egyenesen kívánta a halált.

Szájából vér csöpögött a földre, de még annyi ereje maradt, hogy megfenyegesse Deachert.

- Ha egyszer kiszabadulok – nyögte akadozva -, esküszöm, hogy megöllek.

Deacher lehajolt, megragadta a nyakát, felemelte, és a falhoz préselte. Sötét, fenyegető mágiája örvénylett körülötte.

Minerva megpróbálta lefejteni az ujjait a nyakáról, de eredménytelenül.

- Még van erőd fenyegetőzni? – közelebb hajolt hozzá, úgy sziszegte bele az arcába. – Jól jegyezd meg, amit most mondok, te kis szajha. Te – soha - nem – szabadulsz – innen. Itt fogsz megdögleni.

Minerva érezte, ahogy minden egyes szónál szorosabban szorongatja a torkát, de nem tehetett semmi. Ereje lassan elhagyta. Az élethez görcsösen ragaszkodó ujjai elernyedtek. Az utolsó dolog, amit látott az Deacher diadalittas vigyora volt. Az utolsó emléke Albus mosolygós arca volt. Az utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy sosem látja többé szerelmét. Végül elsötétült előtte a világ.

Grindelwald két nap után arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy ideje lenne meglátogatni a szépséges rabot.

Amikor belépett a cellába, és meglátta az előtte kibontakozó jelenetet, egy pillanatra ledermedt. A foglya ernyedten lógott a beosztottja kezei között, s szemmel láthatólag alig élt.

Grindelwald nem gondolkozott, csak cselekedett. Előrántotta pálcáját, és kimondta az első átkot, ami eszébe jutott:

- Avada Kedavra!

Deacher szembefordult urával. Tekintetéből eltűnt a düh és a féltékeny harag, és a döbbenet csillant meg benne. A zöld fénnyaláb visszatükröződött kék szemeiben.

Az átok telibe találta, és azonnal holtan roskadt össze. Minervát is magával rántotta volna, ha Grindelwald nem kap a lány élettelen teste után.

Finoman karjaiba vette a törékeny testet, és az ágyra fektette. Kezét a lány orra alá tartotta. Még lélegzett. Alig érezhetően, de szuszogott.

A sötét mágus azonnal Griegerért küldte a patrónusát, egy ezüstszínű rókát. Miután a patrónus eltűnt, lenézett a halottra. Már nem kellett azon törnie a fejét, hogy kit áldozzon fel a követői közül.

Borzalmasan hasogatott a feje. Úgy érezte, mintha valaki kalapáccsal ütögette volna a halántékát. Csak lassan nyitotta ki a szemét, mert bántotta a fény.

A nyirkos kövek alkotta mennyezetet pillantotta meg először. Egy elkeseredett nyögés szakadt fel belőle, mire az oldalához kapott. A fájdalom millió kis tűként szúrt belé. Nem álmodott. Fogságban volt, s ezt Tom Denemnek köszönhette.

Fel akart ülni, de nem volt hozzá elég ereje. Oldalra fordított hát a fejét, s kis híján felsikoltott; közvetlenül Gellert Grindelwald szemébe nézett bele, aki az ágya mellett ült egy széken.

- Felébredtél végre? – hajolt előre.

- Ostoba kérdés. Már hogyne lennék ébren? Talán eszméletlennek nézek ki?

Minerva az azonnali támadást tartotta célravezetőnek. A férfi arcán mégis boldog mosoly terült szét.

- Nem kell nekiesned a megmentődnek, kislány.

A bizalmaskodó hangnem meglepte, és fel is dühítette Minervát.

- Már miért lenne a megmentőm, amikor elraboltatott?!

Grindelwald felkelt a székről, de csak azért, hogy átülhessen az ágyra. Minerva ösztönösen távolabb húzódott tőle, de a láncok korlátozott mozgásteret engedtek neki.

- Ha nem lépek közbe Beate biztosan megöl. Kicsit elragadtatta magát, de többé nem lesz rá gond.

- Hogy érti, hogy nem lesz rá gond? – hangja szinte elvékonyodott, ahogy megkérdezte.

- Mondjuk úgy, Angliába küldöm. Holtan.

Minerva gerincén jeges borzongás futott végig a rideg szavak hallatán.

- Deacher kisasszony szerette magát.

- Nem jelentett számomra semmit. Csak egy feláldozható gyalog volt a hatalomért folyó háborúban. Apropó, azt említettem, hogy a te személyazonosságodat felvéve küldöm vissza?

- Az lehetetlen. Százfűlé-főzetet nem adhat egy halottnak – kacagott fel gúnyosan a lány.

- Nem bájitalt adok be neki. A tudósomnak van rá varázsigéje, hogy rád hasonlítson - miközben beszélt közelebb húzódott Minervához, s hideg, száraz kezével végigsimított az arcán. – Megfelelő ajándék lesz Albus barátom születésnapjára. Össze fog törni.

- Ugyan miért érdekelné a professzort egy magamfajta lány?

Minerva igyekezett arcára értetlenséget ölteni, de hangja kicsit megremegett.

Grindelwald olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy az orruk szinte összeért. Kaján élvezettel susogta:

- Mert beléd szeretett az a bolond. Ahogy ismerem, ide fog jönni, hogy bosszút álljon érted.

Minerva hisztérikusan felkacagott, mintha még a feltételezés is abszurd lenne.

- Szerelmes?! A kisujját sem fogja mozdítani értem. Csak egy tanítvány voltam számára a sok közül.

- Kár tagadnod szépségem. Denem mindent elmondott rólatok.

- Denem összevissza beszél.

Grindelwald ciccegve megcsóválta a fejét.

- Feleslegesen titkolódzol. Látott titeket a végzős bál után.

Erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Valóban megcsókolták egymást a Griffendél-toronyba vezető lépcső félreeső zugába húzódva, de úgy hitték, senki sem látja őket. Hatalmas hibát vétettek. Szóval a sötét mágus azért rabolta el, hogy általa hozzáférjen Albushoz. Ez lenne a nagy terv?

- Mit fog tenni Albusszal? – tette fel a kérdést kiszáradt szájjal.

Grindelwald hosszan elgondolkodott, majd kegyeskedett végre megszólalni.

- Nagy valószínűséggel megölöm majd, de előbb elveszem tőle, ami a legfontosabb neki az életben: téged.

- Szóval engem is megöl – jelentette ki annyi gúnnyal a lány, amennyit a férfi egy életre beoszthatott volna. – Micsoda elmés, és kreatív terv!

- Ugyan, dehogy! A szerelmedet, a szívedet veszem el tőle.

Erre a kijelentésre Minerva felkacagott.

- Mivel akar rávenni? Amortentiával?

Grindelwald felállt az ágyról, és az ajtóhoz ment.

- Hozd a vacsoráját! – szólt ki a folyosón ácsorgó emberének. Félreállt, hogy beengedje a tálcával egyensúlyozó nőt. Türelmesen megvárta, míg letette terhét, és kiment. Mielőtt követte volna, még visszanézett a lányra. Szemében különös fény villant. – Megvannak rá a módszereim.

Minerva nem volt képes másra, csak dermedten meredni a becsukódó ajtóra.

Egy másodperc alatt ezerféle „módszer" jutott eszébe, és egyik rosszabb volt, mint a másik.

Keresztet vetett, összetette a kezét, és némán fohászkodott Istenhez, hogy szerelme ne dőljön be a trükknek. Ismerte Albust, mint a tenyerét, s tudta, ha elveszti a fejét, gondolkozás nélkül a csapdába sétál. Mégis reménykedett valami égi csodában.

Ahogy teltek-múltak a napok, rájött, hogy őröket állítatott Grindelwald az ajtajához, aki váltották egymást. Néha kivett egy-egy hírt azokból a mondatfoszlányokból, amik a folyosóról szűrődtek be hozzá, s lassacskán feladta a folytonos imádkozást. Mikor Albus Dumbledore egy héttel Deacher kínzásai, és halála után megérkezett a frontra, a lány végleg összetört. Tehetetlenségében összegömbölyödött az ágyán, és hagyta, hogy magával ragadja a torkát napok óta szorongató zokogás.


	4. Barátból ellenség

Lassan beköszöntött a szeptember. Ahogy az lenni szokott, széllel és borúval érkezett meg Mortimer aurorcsapatának állomáshelyéhez.

A tábor sátrait erősen megtépázta az orkán erejű vihar, de az a maroknyi auror, aki maradt, nem aggódott amiatt, hogy elviszi fejük fölül a vásznat. Rögzítő bűbájaik kitűnően működtek, s ellenálltak mindenféle természeti csapásnak.

De nemcsak az időjárás dühöngött ezen a napon, hanem Albus Dumbledore is. A férfi fel-alá járkált sátra védelmében. Máskor égszínkék szeme most haragos-kékre váltott, s időnként idegesen beletúrt aranybarna hajába.

Íróasztalán, ami máskor rendezett képét mutatta, felborult tintatartó és tintában ázó pergamenek hevertek: térképek és jelentések, melyek szerint Eindhoven és Arnheim között Grindelwald erői vesztegelnek.

Albus már egy héttel korábban figyelmeztette Archer főparancsnokot arra, hogy Mortimer és Taylor a vesztükbe rohannak, de szavai süket fülekre találtak. Az amarikai-brit-lengyel csapatok hajnalban útra keltek, s hátrahagyták Albust és pár emberüket.

Mortimer szerint nem volt szükségük kétkedőkre a harctéren, Albus pedig ebbe a kategóriába tartozott. Nem is zargatta a tanárt, aki az igazak álmát aludta, mikor a csapatok útra keltek. A büszkesége sokkal nagyobb volt annál, semhogy barátjára hallgatott volna.

- A fene vinne el, Adam! – szitkozódott tehetetlen dühében Albus. – A vesztedbe rohansz!

Megállt és kinézett a sátorból. Az eső cseperegni kezdett, majd úgy rájött, mintha dézsából öntenék, s apró tócsák jelentek meg a földön. Albus merengve figyelte, ahogy egyre jobban zuhogott. A fákat tépázta a szél.

Tennie kellett valamit, mielőtt gyerekkori barátja és megannyi volt tanítványa odaveszne.

Felkapta köpenyét az ágyáról, magára öltötte, majd lehajtott fejjel kilépett a viharba.

A megbeszéltek szerint a támadást reggelre időzítették. A skót McGillion vezetésével egy brit egység az Arnheim melletti szántóföldeken hoppanált, míg további tíz auror feladata az volt, köztük Denemnek is, hogy az Eindhoven közelében állomásozó sötét mágusokra csapást mérjenek.

Az amerikai Frost tizenkét emberével a gravei Maas híd két oldalára érkezett.

Taylor és Mortimer kimaradtak a buliból arra az esetre, ha valami rosszul sülne el.

Átkok fényei villantak fel a szakadó esőben. Elfojtott kiáltások keveredtek a szél süvöltésébe.

Míg a szántóföldeken és a Ruhr hömpölygő vize fölött élet-halál harcot vívtak az aurorok, addig Albus, versenyt futva az idővel, mentőcsapatot szervezett.

Sajnos mindössze hat aurort tudott összeszedni, s köztük is csak két átoktörő volt. Sokkal kevesebb, mint amennyire valóban szüksége lett volna.

Végigjártatta szemét a verbuválódott kis seregen, s akkorát sóhajtott, hogy a bajsza is megremegett belé. _Ez is több volt a semminél._ Az eső megállíthatatlanul ömlött, de ez cseppet sem zavarta abban, hogy a szabad ég alatt intézze szónoklatát az aurorokhoz.

- Mortimer és Taylor parancsnok a vesztébe küldött rengeteg kiváló embert. Frost, McGillion és Straborowski tudott a jelentésekről, melyek szerint Grindelwald jelentős erőket mozgósított a támadási pontokra, de a paranccsal nem mehettek szembe. Ott fogják hagyni a fogukat, ha mi nem segítünk rajtuk.

Egy fiatal fiú kivált a sorból.

- De mi csak hatan vagyunk, uram. Önnel együtt heten. Mit tehetnénk a többiekért?

A sebesült Alastor Mordon bicegett elő a sátrak közül.

-Már velem együtt nyolcan vagytok, és nagyon is sokat tehetünk, ha engem kérdezel. Ránk nem számít az ellenség, így mikor hoppanálunk lesz időnk feltörni a védő és a hoppanálásgátló bűbájokat, amiket feltehetőleg kiszórtak a harctérre. Valahogy jelzünk a csapatoknak, azután eltűnünk.

- Mi lesz a jel?

- Az legyen az én gondom. Az egységeink eredeti hoppanálási koordinátáitól eltérő helyre fogunk érkezni – jelentette ki Albus. A kis csapat némán figyelte minden mozdulatát. – Van valakinek még kérdése?

- Nem leszünk elég erősek a pajzs feltörésére. Csak két átoktörőnk van – akadékoskodott tovább az amerikai fiú.

- De tudja az átoktörés menetét, vagy nem? – kérdezett vissza Albus.

- Igen. Ismerem a varázslatokat és a sorrendjüket, amiben ki kell szórni.

- Akkor nem értem hol itt a probléma? Ne aggodalmaskodjon! Én is magukkal leszek. Még kérdés? – Az aurorok megrázták a fejüket. – Rendben, akkor indulás!

Az egyre erősödő szélben nem is lehetett hallani, ahogy a nyolc ember dehoppanált.

Sosem hitte volna, hogy ennyire rosszul áll a csapdában rekedt aurorok szénája, de hogy a saját szemével látta, tudta, azonnal cselekednie kell, vagy mind meghalnak.

McGillion elfoglalta a Maas-híd déli, míg Frost az északi oldalát, de Grindelwald csapatai beszorították, és erős tűz alatt tartották a még életben lévőket. Úgy tűnt az időjárás is a sötét oldalt támogatja, mert Grindelwald követői, mintha meg sem érezték volna az arcukba vágó esőt és a jeges szelet.

Ebben nem volt semmi meglepő. Grindelwald szerette, ha emberei mindig jól felkészültek. Embertelen körülmények között képeztette ki őket még Oroszországban.

Albus kétségbeesett pillantást vetett arra a helyre, ahol a lengyel csapatnak kellett volna lennie. Ők a pusztulásba hoppanáltak – az ellenség senkit sem hagyott életben. Tekintete tovább vándorolt a hídfő felé, ahol Frost letette a pálcát. Már csak McGillion aurorjai harcoltak.

Mortimer hadművelete, mely nagyszerű volt és merész, a kérlelhetetlen kudarc felé haladt.

Amint megérkeztek elvégezték a kiábrándító bűbájt, így az ellenségnek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy megérkezett a felmentő sereg.

- Kezdjük! – ordította el magát Albus, hogy túlkiabálja a csata zaját.

Az aurorok szétszéledtek a hatalmas, láthatatlan védőpajzs mentén. Óvatosan haladtak, nehogy elárulják magukat.

Legalább tíz percükbe tellett, mire elfoglalták a kijelölt helyüket.

A nyolc pálca egyszerre mutatott a pajzsra, s nyolc szájból hangzott fel a megtörő varázsigefüzér:

- Fragosus murus, Invibilis hostis, Scutum recludam, Finite magia!

A pajzs felizzott, majd egyre erősödött a fény, ahogy egyre gyorsabb ritmusban szavalták az ellenvarázslatokat.

A villanások abbamaradtak. A sötét varázslók döbbenten bámulták, ahogy a terület köré vont buborék lassan szertefoszlik, mint a hajnali köd az éltető napfény előtt.

Az Albus pálcájából kilőtt piros szikrák magukhoz térítették a dermedten figyelő Frostot és McGilliont.

- Visszavonulás! – ordította el magát egyszerre a két férfi.

A parancsot pukkanások sorozata követte. Mire az ellenség felocsúdott, már hűlt helyük volt a foglyaiknak.

Albus megvárta, amíg mindenki dehoppanál. Tekintete a megzavarodott ellenfél sorait kémlelte, de őszinte bánatára, Gellert Grindelwald nem vett részt az ütközetben. Csak remélni tudta, hogy legközelebb már szemtől-szemben állhatnak egymással.

- Elárulnád, miért avatkoztál közbe?! – ordította magából kikelve Mortimer.

Albus a férfi sátrában ült, s egykedvűen figyelte a pukkancs parancsnok minden mozdulatát. Mivel Mortimernek nem állt szándékában folytatni, azonnal visszavágott.

- Figyelmen kívül hagytad a jelentéseket, amiket eléd tártam. Az önzésed, a büszkeséged miatt hagytad volna odaveszni az embereidet.

A tanár szenvtelen hangja a vádló felhanggal kiverte az aurornál a biztosítékot.

- Te sem az embereim életéért aggódtál!

- Ezzel meg mire célzol? – szűkült össze Albus szeme. Nagyon is értette, hova akar kilyukadni a másik férfi, s ez felbőszítette. Azonnal felizzott körülötte a fenyegető aura.

Mortimer teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta társa dühtől vibráló mágiáját, s tovább ütötte a vasat.

- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy mire. Te Grindelwaldot akartad elkapni, hogy bosszút állhass egy lány miatt, aki volt olyan ostoba, hogy elcsatangoljon a táborból.

Albus olyan gyorsan pattant fel, hogy Mortimernek megijedni sem volt ideje. A tőle jó egy fejjel magasabb és sokkal erősebb férfi elkapta a grabancát, majd szó szerint felkente a sátortartó rúdra. Megszeppenten pislogott le Albusra.

- Minerva nem volt ostoba – sziszegte a parancsnok képébe a felbőszült varázsló. – Ő volt a legintelligensebb kis boszorkány, akit valaha ismertem.

- De… de a táborba nem tudott bejönni senki. Le van védve a legmodernebb varázslatokkal – hebegte félelemmel a hangjában Mortimer.

- Minerva sosem hagyta volna el az őrhelyét. Még mindig azt mondom, hogy van egy kém a táborban.

- Ez abszurdum! Tökéletesen megbízom az aurorjaimban – találta meg a hangját Mortimer. – Ha nem tudnám, mennyire hidegen hagynak a nők, még azt hihetném, hogy… - hangja elakadt, ahogy észrevette a dühöt hirtelen felváltó mérhetetlen fájdalmat a hajdan vidáman csillogó szempárban.

Eddig nem értette, miért volt furcsa neki öreg barátja, de most már világossá vált számára minden.

Albus dühe, amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan szerte is foszlott. Elfordította fejét a vizslató tekintet elől. Letette a földre a kis varázslót, ő maga pedig visszabotorkál a székéhez, és lerogyott rá.

Mortimer szánalommal tekintett a fejét kezébe temető férfira. Máskor makulátlan egyenruhája gyűrött-csálén állt rajta, de nem törődött most vele. Lassan közelebb merészkedett Albushoz.

- Sajnálom, amit a lányról mondtam – hangjában nyoma sem volt a megbánásnak, de Albus figyelmen kívül hagyta az őszintétlen szavakat. – Nem tudtam, hogy… Mióta?

Albus felpillantott a tenyeréből.

- Két éve lesz március hetedikén – nyögte megtörten.

- Ó!

Erre Mortimer nem tudott mit mondani. Csak bámulta a bánatos férfit, aki újra lehajtotta a fejét, és várta, hogy folytassa.

Albusból megállíthatatlanul törtek fel a szavak. Fásult monológjától összefacsarodott az aurorparancsnok szíve.

- Azt terveztem, hogy megkérem a kezét, ha vége ennek az őrületnek. Ő volt az, akire vártam egész életemben. Egyetlen másik nő sem érhetett fel hozzá. Csodálatos volt, figyelemre méltó és nagyon okos - a tökéletes feleség számomra és a tökéletes anya a gyerekeink számára. Én meg - ostoba, vén szamár - a félelmeim, a gyávaságom miatt örökre elveszítettem.

- Nem vagy gyáva – tette a vállára a kezét Mortimer. Meg akarta nyugtatni Albust, észhez téríteni, de a férfi csak még mélyebbre süllyedt a depresszióban.

- Nem, Adam. Gyáva voltam, ez az igazság. Ha kiálltam volna Gellert ellen, Minerva még ma is élne, s békés napjainkat töltenénk Roxmortsban – hirtelen felkapta a fejét, s olyan fájdalmas arckifejezéssel nézett barátjára, amilyet Mortimer még sosem látott. – Kinéztem Roxmortsban egy szép házat nagy udvarral és gyönyörű kerttel. Meg akartam mutatni neki… a születésnapomon. Azt reméltem, hogy ezzel magam mellett tudom tartan. Ha látja, hogy komolyan gondolom a közös életünket, akkor nem tér ide vissza. Békében élhettünk volna.

Mortimer megszorította a vállát.

- A helyedben én is üldözném azt a mocskot. Ha az én Elizámat ölné meg – még a gondolatra is megborzongott – én sem ülnék tétlenül. Felkutatnám, és a legszörnyűbb módon végeznék vele. Ami történt, az nem a te hibád. Nem láthatsz a jövőbe.

- De megakadályozhattam volna. Ha engedek Millicent kérésének, már három éve nem kellene aggódnunk Gellert miatt. Nagyon is hibás vagyok abban, hogy kitört ez a háború és annyi ártatlan meghalt.

Erre már Mortimer sem tudott mit mondani, hiszen a másik férfinek igaza volt.

Minervának halvány sejtése sem volt, milyen napot írnak. Megpróbált egy-egy mondatfoszlányt kivenni a folyosón folyó beszélgetésekből, hátha megtud valamit a háborúról vagy a dátumról, ahogy a fogságának első napjaiban tette, de nem járt sikerrel. Grindelwald valószínűleg megtiltotta az embereinek, hogy a harcokról beszéljenek az ajtaja előtt. Így akarta bizonytalanságban tartani. Csak azzal volt tisztában, hogy nagyon sok nap telt el az elrablása óta – talán hetek, hónapok.

Grindelwald látogatásai szerencsére ritkák és rövidek voltak, aminek Minerva kimondhatatlanul örült. Ezen látogatások alkalmával feltűnt neki, hogy a férfi nem közeledett már felé, és az arcán önelégült mosoly játszott, ahányszor a hogyléte felől érdeklődött, ami gyanakvással töltötte el a lányt. Bele sem mert gondolni, mi játszódhat az őrült férfi fejében. Már arra is gondolt, hogy szerelme talán halott, annak örül annyira, de mikor rákérdezett, Grindelwald elengedte a füle mellett, s válasz nélkül magára hagyta.

Szépen lassan fel is adta, hogy információhoz juthat a külvilágban történt eseményekről.

Hosszú várakozás után végre felcsillant a remény, amikor korábbi ételfelelőse helyett egy fiatal, francia boszorkány hozta az ebédjét.

A kezdetben félénk lány nem szólt hozzá, csak letette a tálcát és távozott. Napokon keresztül némán érkezett és némán ment, de mikor Minerva már sokadjára kezdeményezett beszélgetést, végül megtört a jég.

Clémence Francois-ként mutatkozott be. Mugliszármazású lévén is Grindelwald oldalán harcolhatott, mivel a varázsló csak a muglikat akarta rabigába hajtani. Clémence azért pártolta mestere mugliellenes nézeteit, mert az apja rendszeresen verte _abnormális_ viselkedése miatt. Mikor megkapta a levelét a Beauxbatons Akadémiából, a szülei végleg kitagadták.

Minerva meg sem próbálta elmagyarázni a lánynak, hogy nem az a megoldás a családi problémákra, ha a muglikat rabszolgasorsra kárhoztatják a varázslók. Inkább magáról mesélt Clémence-nek.

Elmondta milyen volt a Roxfortba járni. Kik voltak a barátai. Kit utált a legjobban a diáktársai közül. Mikor érezte úgy, hogy beleszeretett kedvenc tanárába.

Bár kevés idő állt rendelkezésükre ezen beszélgetések alkalmával, töviről-hegyire elmesélte szerelmük történetét egészen az elrablásáig.

Clémence szinte itta magába a szavakat. Szerette a romantikus mugli-regényeket, s a fogoly története olyan volt számára, mintha egy könyv lapjai elevenedtek volna meg. Minerva leírása alapján emlékezett egy férfira, akit az egyik csatában látott. Ekkor fogalmazódott meg a fejükben egy őrült terv.

Clémence a következő étkezéskor vitt Minervának egy pergament és egy pennát, aki egy üzenetet firkantott a lapra, majd visszaadta a francia boszorkánynak.

- Megpróbálom elintézni, hogy Grindelwald mester magával vigyen a következő összecsapáskor. Ott a szerelmed közelébe férkőzöm, és átadom neki a levelet – ígérte Clémence, s közben elrejtette az üzenetet a dekoltázsában.

Minervának még mindig voltak fenntartásai.

- Mi van, ha Grindelwald nem visz magával?

Clémence vállat rántott.

- Az aacheni csatában is részt vettem, mert kikönyörögtem. Most is engedélyt fog rá adni.

Minerva valamiért úgy érezte, hogy nem fog sikerülni a tervük.

Clémence több mint egy órán át győzködte Grindelwaldot, hogy vigye magával.

A varázsló felvont szemöldökkel hallgatta a lányt. Érezte, hogy valamit titkol előle, s sejtette, hogy a foglyával együtt terveltek ki valamit. Arra még nem jött rá, hogy mit.

Úgy gondolta, az lesz a legjobb, ha szemmel tartja. Mélyen a boszorkány szemébe nézett, aki állta vizslató tekintetét. Végül nagy kegyesen rábólintott a kérésre.

Clémence csak akkor lélegzett fel, mikor már kiszabadult a szobában uralkodó fojtogató légköréből. Ha nem lett volna jó okklumentor, bizonyára azonnal lebukik. Visszatért a szobájába, hogy aludjon egyet az offenzíva előtt, amelyet másnap akart a sötét varázsló indítani.

Reggel indulás előtt magához vette a levelet, s a siker mámorító illúziójával a szívében indult a harctérre.

Súlyos, áthatolhatatlan köd nehezedett a tájra. A megfagyott, térdig érő hó ropogott a csizmák talpa alatt. A csípős, reggeli levegő pirosra varázsolta a felsorakozott aurorok és ellenfeleik arcát.

Az amerikaiak táborát hajnalban megsemmisítették, csak néhány túlélő maradt. Mindez azért, mert védelmük és hadműveleteik nem voltak összefüggőek. Ezért kellett Mortimernek átvennie az ardenneki hadművelet irányítását.

A St. Vith felé vezető utat lezárták, de néhány robbantó átokkal a fekete mágusokból álló sereg áttörte, s megindult a varázslók lakta Bastogne városa felé.

Albus kiabálva osztott parancsokat a fel-alá rohangáló védőknek. A nőket és a gyerekeket egy rejtett útvonalon kimenekítették a városból, míg a férfiak maradtak.

Albus viszonylag elégedett volt a védelmet illetően. A védő bűbájokat kiszórták, az élelmiszerraktárakat elrejtették, az ártatlanokat kimenekítették. A köd azért aggasztotta kicsit. Volt benne valami természet ellenes, mintha dementorok csinálnák, de nem érezte azt a hideget, amivel a jelenlétük járt.

Mortimer a lehetetlent nem ismerő, agresszív aurorjait küldte St. Vith és Bastogne közé. Már egy teljes nappal korábban elfoglalták a harcállásokat. Csak vártak és vártak.

- Ezek nem jönnek - fordult Dumbledore felé Mortimer.

Albus azonban tudta, hogy hajdani barátja váratlanul fog támadni.

- Hamarosan itt lesznek-morogta kék szemével a ködfátylat kémlelve. – Ezúttal ő is jönni fog.

- Honnan veszed?

- Onnan, hogy hajdan a barátomnak hittem.

Mortimer szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől. Albus beletúrt hidegtől deres, aranybarna hajába. Éppen ki akarta fejteni, hogy mi módon ismerkedtek össze, ám a ködön áthasító kiáltás megakadályozta ebben.

- Itt vannak!

Mortimer és Dumbledore pálcát rántottak.

Alig pár méterre a védővarázslatokon kívül vörös átok villant fel, majd sorra követte a többi is: zöld, kék és még ki tudja hány féle színű rontás. A védelmen belül állók nem láttak mozgást csak a tűzijátékszerű fényeket. Egyelőre nem mertek pálcát használni, nehogy eltaláljanak valakit a sajátjaik közül.

Durranások sorozata hangzott fel. Elfojtott kiáltások szálltak a levegőben.

Albus csak kapkodta a fejét ide-oda, ahogy a társai is.

- Áttörtek! – hallották egyszerre több felől is. – Meteoronto recanto!

- Alakzatba! A pajzson nem hagyhatjuk átjutni őket! – ordította túl a csata zaját Mortimer. Lopva barátjára pillantott. Aggódott miatta – nem is kicsit.

A harag és a gyűlölet keveredett Albusban. A férfi szíve és a lelke is komolyan megsérült mikor elveszítette élete szerelmét. Csak idő kérdése volt, mikor törik össze végleg. Mortimer magában azért fohászkodott, hogy ne most legyen az a nap, mert akkor végük van. Így sem állt túl jól a szénájuk. Messzire elkalandozott gondolataiból egy mágikusan felerősített hang rángatta vissza.

- Azt hiszitek, a szánalmas kis pajzsotok megvéd majd benneteket? – Grindelwald kaján jókedvvel harsogta szavait. – Nem fog működni, akárcsak a Meteoronto recantótok sem. Ezt a ködöt én alakítom úgy, ahogy én akarom. Nem használ az időjárás bűbáj. Adjatok nekem és az embereimnek szabad utat, és ígérem, hogy az Új Birodalomban nem foglak háborgatni benneteket és a családotokat.

Albus szeme dühösen összeszűkült, keze szorosabban fonódott pálcája markolatára. Ujjai valósággal elfehéredtek.

Grindelwald pedig folytatta ultimátumát.

- Most hozzád szólok, Albus. Tudom, hogy itt vagy. Tedd el a pálcád, s tegyék ezt az aurorok is. Ugye nem akarod, hogy úgy végezzék, mint a szeretőd?

Utolsó mondata olaj volt az amúgy is lobogó tűzre.

Albus agyát ellepte a vörös köd. Nem érdekelte más, csakhogy végezzen szerelme gyilkosával. Bele akarta magát vetni az ismeretlenbe, de Mortimer és Alastor Mordon szerencsére időben reagáltak. Elkapták a felbőszült férfi karját, s visszarántották a védelmen belülre. Szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban lángcsóva zúdult alá a magasból.

- Egy Mennydörgő! – kiáltotta túl valaki a lángok sistergő robaját. – El fogja égetni a védővarázslatokat a tüze!

- Albus! – ragadta meg Mortimer a tanárt, aki mintha álomból ébredt volna, úgy pislogott a kis alakra. – Harcolnunk kell, de először azt mond meg, hogy győzzük le ezt a bestiát?

- Sehogy – jött a csüggedt felelet. – Túlságosan ellenállóak a pikkelyei és nagyon okos is. Semmilyen varázslattal nem tudjuk ártalmatlanítani. Talán csak a kötőhártyagyújtó rontás használ ellene.

- Elvesztünk – nyögte Mortimer, miközben a pajzsról égő darabkák váltak le.

- Akkor sem engedhetjük, hogy betörjenek a városba – morogta Mordon. – Harcolni fogunk az utolsó leheletünkig.

A védők csapatán egyetértő moraj futott végig a fiú szavai hallatán.

Mortimer sóhajtott. Egy utolsó pillantást vetett Albusra, majd bólintott.

- Védelmi alakzatba! Kezdődjön a tánc!

Clémence tisztes távolságban maradt Grindelwaldtól, nehogy a férfi legilimentálja. Szürke szemével kitartóan kereste az aranybarna, szakállas, kék szemű, ír varázslót, akiről Minerva pontos személyleírást adott. A köd azonban cseppet sem könnyítette meg a dolgát. Néha bekapcsolódott egy-egy párbajba, de csak arra összpontosított, hogy sértetlenül eljusson egy vadidegen férfihoz, akit életében csak egyetlen futó percig látott.

Lebukott a röpködő átkok és rontások útjából, elhajolt egy megtermett hegyi troll furkósbotja elől, s közben átbukdácsolt a házak füstölgő romjain – néha élettelen testeken is.

A nagy felfordulásban egyre óvatlanabb lett. Elméjének védelme lehullott, nem küldött egyetlen Főbenjáró Átkot sem ellenfeleire. Sőt, semmilyen átkot sem küldött senkire. Grindelwaldtól elszakadt, legalábbis azt hitte.

A sötét mágus ott loholt a lány nyomában észrevétlenül. Mikor lehullott Clémence elméjéről a védőfal könnyedén beférkőzhetett a tudatába. Nem tetszett neki, amit ott talált.

A lány már-már feladta a kétségbeesett keresgélést, amikor meglátta: Albus Dumbledore alig néhány méterre harcolt tőle egy veszett vérfarkassal.

- Azt már nem – szűkült össze vékony réssé Grindelwald szeme.

Lassított felvételként látta, ahogy a fiatal boszorkány átszalad a csatázók között, s dekoltázsába benyúlva előhúz egy sárgás pergament. Azt a pergament, amelyen az üzenet szerepelt a lány elméje szerint. Már egy ideje sejtette, hogy a két lány nagyon összemelegedett. Azt viszont álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen messzire el mernek menni.

Rezignáltan felemelte a bodzapálcáját, s ugyanolyan kíméletlenül ejtette ki a szavakat, mint pár hónappal korábban, amikor megölte Deachert

- Avada Kedavra!

A zöld fénnyaláb keresztülszáguldott a zűrzavaron – csodával határos módon nem tévesztett célt -, s pontosan a háta közepén találta el Clémence-ot. A fiatal lány a döbbenet kifejezésével az arcán holtan roskadt össze.

Albus ebből semmit sem vett észre. Tovább vívta ádáz küzdelmét habzó szájú ellenfelével.

Grindelwald egy Invitóval magához bűvölte a levelet, majd dühtől tajtékozva dehoppanált. Nem érdekelte már Albus. Ez a csata úgy is elhúzódik, s neki lesz alkalma elfogni. Most más foglalkoztatta: meg akarta mutatni foglyának, hogy az ő éles eszén nem lehet túljárni.

Felbőszülten csörtetett végig búvóhelye folyosóján, és valósággal berontott a kis szobába.

A boszorkány az ágyon ült a gondolataiba merülve. A férfi hirtelen felbukkanására azonban felpattant, mint a tetten ért kisgyerek.

Grindelwald hosszú lépteivel pillantok alatt előtte termett, s visszakézből lekevert neki egy hatalmas pofont.

Minerva az ütés erejétől az ágyra zuhant. Ajka felszakadt, piros vére a tiszta lepedőre csöpögött. Félelemmel vegyes gyűlölettel nézett föl a férfira.

Grindelwald előhúzta talárja zsebéből a pergament, és a lány elé dobta. Minerva lelki szemei előtt felrémlett a halott Clémence képe.

Grindelwald lehajolt hozzá, elkapta az állát, majd arra kényszeríttette, hogy a dacosan ellenálló lány egyenesen a szemébe nézzen.

- Jól figyelj rám, angyalom. Azt ajánlom, ne játssz a türelmemmel, különben durva módszerekhez folyamodom. Jobb, ha beletörődsz a sorsodba. Te az enyém vagy, és nem számít, hány emberemmel kell végeznem, hogy végre megértsd. Azt a senkiházit meg felejtsd el!

Miután befejezte monológját, durván ellökte magától a boszorkányt, aki a puha matracon kötött ki. Kiviharzott a szobából. A nehéz ajtó döngve csapódott be mögötte.

Minerva merően nézte a levelet, s szemét ellepték a könnyek. Most az egyszer nem kilátástalan helyzetét, hanem Clémence-t siratta.

Grieger lázasan dolgozott átkozott főnöke nyavalyás kérésének teljesítésén. Neheztelése abból fakadt, hogy harcolni szeretett volna. Ám ahelyett, hogy ellenséges mágusokon próbálhatná ki maga kreálta átkait, a labornak nevezett „istenverte lyukban" kellett kuksolnia. Úgy tudta, hogy rajta és a lányon kívül csak két őr tartózkodik a rejtekhelyen. Nem csoda, hogy majdnem szívinfarktust kapott, mikor Grindelwald becsörtetett hozzá.

- Megvan, amit kértem? – szegezte neki a kérdést.

Grieger megrázta a fejét.

- Haladok vele, de a tökéletesítéshez kell még egy kis idő. Fordítom: sehol sem állok vele. Egyszerűen nem működik.

- Mennyi?

- Mi mennyi?

- Mennyi idő kell, hogy elészülj?

- Három, négy hónap.

Grindelwald indulatosan az asztalra csapott, ami mögött a tudós gubbasztott. A üres kristályfiolák sorban elpotyogtak, és ripityára törtek a padlón.

- Az sok! Előbb kell!

Grieger idegesen pillantott a széttört kellékeire, majd a főnökére.

- Nem fog menni. Egy bájitalt, főleg egy ilyet, nem lehet elkapkodni. De mire ez a nagy sietség?

Grindelwald dühét kétségbeesés váltotta fel. Rátenyerelt az asztalra és Grieger sárga, bagolyszerű szemeibe nézett.

- Ma csak egy hajszál választott el attól, hogy elveszítsem. Clémence-vel egy levelet akart elküldeni Albusnak. Ha nem kezdek el gyanakodni… - a mondatot nem fejezte be. Nem is kellet.

Grieger nagyot sóhajtott.

- Miért kell neked a lány? Versengeni akarsz Dumbledore-val?

- Hiszel a szerelemben első látásra?

- Igen.

- Velem is ez történt.

- Renden. Igyekezni fogok, hogy mielőbb befejezem.

- Köszönöm - rebegte megkönnyebbülten Grindelwald. - Tudtam, hogy számíthatok rád.

- Persze-persze - legyintett a tudós. - Csak hagyj dolgozni.

Miután Gellert magára hagyta arra gondolt, hogy kész csoda lesz, ha sikerül tökéletesítenie a bájitalt, amely jelenleg csak arra volt képes, hogy végleg halottá tegye a lelket.

Az ardenneki offenzívát elvesztették, miután az auroroknak sikerült feloszlatni a makacs ködöt. December huszonnegyedikétől kezdve Grindelwaldék minden megmozdulása elbukott. A brit-amerikai-lengyel-francia kvartetthez még a szovjetek is csatlakoztak.

Az egyik harcban Grieger életét vesztette, félbehagyva élete fő művét. 1945 áprilisára már csak az ardenneki barlangrendszert kellett bevenni, és teljes sikerrel nyernek az aurorok.

Grindelwald tudósa halálával teljesen kétségbeesett. Tudta, hogy Grieger nem fejezte be a beígért bájitalt. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogy beláthatatlan következményekkel járhat, ha alkalmaz egy olyan veszélyes főzetet, amiben olyan hozzávalók vannak, mint a dementornyál, vagy a szintén kiszámíthatatlan összetevő a fekete méreggyilok.

Az idő azonban sürgette. Az aurorok ráakadtak a búvóhelyére, s csak idő kérdése volt, mikor találnak rá a barlang bejáratára.

Gondolkodás nélkül kapta le a labor polcáról az ovális üvegcsét. Útja a konyhába vezetett. Az asztalon egy tálca árválkodott rajta a vacsorának szánt pirítóssal, dzsemmel és egy csésze gőzölgő angol teával.

Grindelwald kihúzta a dugót, és elégedett mosollyal figyelte, ahogy a bájital elkeveredik a fekete itallal. Semmit sem változott az átlátszó folyadéktól a tea álaga.

Minerva a kandalló mellett állt, s hallgatta a feje fölött tomboló csata zaját. _Vajon Albus is ott harcol? Bizonyára_ válaszolta meg saját kérdését. _Csak ne essen semmi baja!_

Az ajtó halk nyílására felkapta a fejét. Grindelwald tisztelte meg őt a látogatásával.

Minerva ösztönösen hátrébb lépett, amitől nekiment a kandalló párkányának. A lobogó tűz lángja égette a hátát, de nem lépett el tőle.

- Mit akar? – vetette oda a férfinak. Szokásává vált, hogy ezzel a mondattal köszöntse, ahányszor a varázsló benézett hozzá.

- Csak a vacsorát hoztam, angyalom – mosolygott a férfi, és letette a tálcát a kis asztalkára.

Minerva gyanakodva mérte végig. Macskaösztönei veszély közeledtét súgták. A férfi viselkedésében is volt valami hátborzongató. Hosszasan vizslatta az arcát mire rájött, hogy mi is zavarja. A nyugalom. Grindelwald a helyzethez képest szokatlanul higgadtan viselkedett, s úgy tűnt, menekülni sem akar.

- Nem vagyok sem a kedvese, sem az angyalkája, sem senkije. Mondja csak – váltott hirtelen gúnyos hangnemre -, milyen érzés, hogy hamarosan el fogják fogni? Milyen érzés, hogy meg fog fizetni minden gaztettéért.

- Egyél – vágta rá a férfi.

Minerva felhúzta az orrát.

- Nem vagyok éhes.

Még megijedni sem volt ideje, Grindelwald máris előkapta a pálcáját, és rászegezte.

- Imperio!

Minervát már nem érdekelte a háború csak az, hogy sose múljon el az a gondtalanság, ami eltöltötte meggyötört lelkét.

_Idd meg a teádat!_ hangzott fel a fejében a határozott parancs. _Idd meg és vége lesz a rémálomnak._

Sürgető vágyat érzett, hogy eleget tegyen a parancsnak, de egy másik hang meggátolta ebben. A keze megállt félúton a pohár felé.

_Nem._

_Nem?!_ visszhangozta dühösen a másik hang.

_Nem akarom, és nem is fogom meginni. Nem tud rávenni semmivel._

Az átok abban a pillanatban meg is szűnt, s vasláncok tekeredtek Minerva testére. A láncszemek belevájtak finom bőrébe, s felsértették azt.

Grindelwald megragadta a csészét, majd a lány állát, és erőszakkal akarta rákényszeríteni, hogy megigya a teát.

Minerva derekasan küzdött, akárcsak az aurorok, akik már a barlangba hatolva dacoltak Grindelwald csatlósaival.

A boszorkány állán végigcsorgott az első korty ital, majd a második is.

A folyosóról felhangzott egy nagyon is ismerős hang.

- Grindelwald az enyém! Hol vagy te gyáva?!

Minerva szívét melegség öntötte el. _Albus. Ez Albus hangja._

Ha tudott volna, bizonyára kiáltozik is, hogy merre keresse őket a férfi.

Grindelwald pánikba esett. Megelégelve a lány ellenállását, durvább módszerhez folyamodott. - Pressio!

Minerva ajkait, mintha szétfeszítették volna. Próbált ellenállni, igyekezett nem lenyelni a teát, amit Grindelwald a szájába töltött. Albus hangja egyre közelebb hallatszott, de már nem tudta visszatartani tovább az italt. Ha még egy kicsit ellenáll, bizonyosan megfullad.

A tea marta a torkát, a nyelőcsövét, és ez köhögéssel járt. Egy ideig nem történt semmi, csak kifulladva meredt Grindelwaldra. A férfi csalódottnak látszott, hiszen a lány szemeiben még ott táncolt a gyűlölet. Semmi sem utalt arra, hogy megváltoztak volna a boszorkány érzései iránta.

Csak a folyosón dúló csata zaja hallatszott és a tűz pattogása.

Minerva hirtelen levegő után kapott, kezét a mellkasára szorította. A szíve mintha megfagyott volna, s a jeges érzés tovább terjedt a testében.

- Mi… történik… velem? – nyögte. Térdre roskadt. Arcán már nem volt nyoma a gyűlöletnek, sem a megvetésnek, csak a rettegésnek. Smaragd szemei esdekelve pillantottak fel a diadalmasan álló varázslóra.

- Az enyém leszel – kacagott fel őrült módjára Grindelwald, vigyora azonban az arcára fagyott, mikor meglátta, hogy Minerva elsápadt. A lány után kapott, de a berobbanó ajtó megállította a mozdulat közben.

Minerva érezte, ahogy kifut minden vér az arcából, majd erős szédülés fogta el. Látta, amint az ajtó kiszakad a zsanérjaiból, s látta Albus döbbent-értetlen arcát, ahogy bámul rá. Halványan szerelmére mosolygott, mielőtt elnyelte a sötétség.

Az aurorok kétfelől közelítettek: Mortimer és Taylor vagy húsz emberrel az Our partjától, míg Albus és kis csapata Dinan felől. Grindelwald és hívei számára nem akartak menekülési lehetőséget hagyni.

Albus alig bírt keresztülvágni az ellenség sorai között, pedig ő is bőszen irtotta őket. Ellenfeleik el sem akartak fogyni.

Nagyon nehezen sikerült eljutnia a barlang bejáratáig és áttörnie a védelmen. Végigrohant a főfolyosón. Annyira sietett megtalálni Grindelwaldot, hogy kis híján lezuhant abba a szakadékba, melynek oldalából vízesés zúdult alá, s egy lépcsősor vezetett lefelé. Idegesen lepillantott, majd elindult lassan lefelé – a csúszós fokokon nem akart kockáztatni. A felszálló pára miatt alig látott valamit.

Lent egy mesterséges tó fogadta és néhány elszánt őr, de könnyen legyőzte őket. Hallotta, hogy társai is beérték végre. Hátrakiáltott a válla fölött:

- Grindelwald az enyém! Hol vagy te gyáva?!

Hangja ide-oda pattogott a folyosó falai mentén. Újabb őrökbe botlott az egyik ajtó előtt, akik valószínűleg a bent ücsörgő Grindelwaldot védték.

Ezek a védők már nem adták magukat olyan könnyen. Ádázul küzdöttek nyomorult életükért, de Albus varázserejével nem vehették fel a versenyt. Ketten haltak meg a férfi pálcájától. Életben maradt négy társuk az aurorokkal csapott össze.

Albus a pálcáját az ajtóra szegezte, és egyetlen pöccintéssel kiszakította a helyéből a tömör fát.

Azt hitte, már semmin sem tud meglepődni, de a szívverése is elállt, amint belépett a szobába. Nem csak az olyannyira gyűlölt Grindelwald állt előtte, hanem az a lány is, akinek halottnak kellene lennie.

Döbbent-értetlenül nézett Minerva halottsápadt arcába, aki halványan rámosolygott, majd ájultan roskadt a padlóra.

- Miféle varázslat ez?! – ordította felbőszülten, miután magához tért az első döbbenet okozta sokkból. – Pherecitus mangicus!

Nem vesződött azzal, hogy nonverbálisan varázsoljon.

- Protego! – védte ki egy hanyag intéssel a fagyasztó átkot Grindelwald. – Mondanám, hogy megtaláltam a Feltámadás kövét, de akkor hazudnék. Az az igazság, hogy megtetszett a kis szeretőd, így megtartottam magamnak, míg veled elhitettem, hogy halott. Eddig ellenállt nekem, de most már az enyém. Expulso!

Ha a robbantó átok telibe találja, millió apró darabra szakad szét a teste, de Albus fürgén elhajolt, így a falban keletkezett egy hatalmas lyuk.

- Mit tettél vele?

- Csak kiöltem belőle a szerelmet irántad, és mostantól engem szeret. Stupor!

- Protego! Relaxo!

A bénító átok elsuhant Grindelwald feje mellett és kandalló mellett csapódott a nyirkos köveknek.

- Ezt elhibáztad – gúnyolódott Grindelwald.

Albus sátánian elvigyorodott.

- Tévedsz, Gellert.

A néma kötöző ártás, amit Albus a bénító után küldött, telibe találta a gonosz mágust. Az ezüstös kötelek szorosan a testére csavarodtak, s ő mozgásképtelenül a padlóra zuhant. A bodzapálca kiesett a kezéből, s Albus lábához gurult, aki felvette és talárja zsebébe süllyesztette.

- A Pálcák Ura mától az én tulajdonom. Nálam nem fog több bajt okozni.

- Nem veheted el!

- Már megtettem.

- Te mocskos muglipárti! Utolsó, aljas…

Albus kezének egyetlen intésével elhallgattatta a szitkokat kiabáló férfit, majd Minerva mozdulatlan testéhez lépett. Lehajolt hozzá és végigsimított az arcán. Kitapogatta a pulzusát. Élt, de csak alig-alig. Óvatosan felnyalábolta.

- Ne félj, cirmos! Itt vagyok. Ki viszlek innen – szorította a mellkasához az ernyedt kis testet.

A folyosón sietős léptek hangzottak fel. Az ajtóban megjelent Mortimer véres, piszkos arca.

- De hiszen ez… - a mondatot nem fejezte be, csak pislogva meredt az alélt lányra.

Albus elindult az ájult lánnyal az ajtó felé.

- Vigyétek ezt a mocskot Nurmengard börtönébe. Oda való.

- De…

Mortimer szemlátomást még mindig nem tudott napirendre térni halottnak hitt beosztottja látványa felett.

- Én sem tudom a részleteket, de ha magához tér bizonyára elmeséli, mi történt vele. Most azonban gyógyítóra van szüksége.

Albus igyekezett higgadt maradni. Legszívesebben rohant volna a lánnyal a táborba.

Mortimer bólintott, s Albus sietős léptekkel indult meg a kijárat felé – közben előre küldte a patrónusát -, az erdőből azután dehoppanált a táborba, ahol már Perenell Flamel várta.


	5. Lélek nélkül

Perenelle Flamel először azt hitte, egy ízetlen tréfa áldozata lett. i_Méghogy Minerva McGalagony él?! Ez abszurdum!_/i Persze azonnal el is szégyellte magát: Albus Dumbledore sohasem tréfált volna ilyesmivel. Ha azt mondja, Minerva életben van, akkor annak úgy is kell lennie. De mégis…

Össze volt zavarodva, végtére is ő maga azonosította hónapokkal korábban a lány holttestét, és biztos volt a dolgában. Míg várakozott fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. i_Mégis hogyan maradhatott életben Grindelwald kezei között? Ha nem Minerva, akkor ki fekszik a caithnessi temetőben?/i_

Kavargó gondolatait nem tudta folytatni, ugyanis egy halk pukkanás megzavarta az elmélkedésben. Felkapta a zajra a fejét. Alig tíz méterre tőle Albus hoppanált karján egy ájult, mosdatlan alakkal, akiben még ilyen távolságról is felismerte a McGalagony lányt.

Albus sokkal messzebb jelent meg a gyógyítók sátrától, mint eredetileg tervezte. Ebben nagy valószínűséggel az új védővarázslatok voltak a ludasak - még nem engedhették meg maguknak az aurorok az ünneplést.

Albus bizonytalanul nézett le az éppen csak szuszogó lányra.

Mi tagadás, koránt sem győzte meg Grindelwald zavaros és elnagyolt vallomása arról, miért van a búvóhelyén egy halottnak elkönyvelt személy. Azért látott benne logikát, ha keveset is, de nem tudta, mit higgyen. Egy része azt súgta, hogy valóban a karjaiban tartja szerelmét, azonban ott motoszkált benne a kisördög is. Tartott tőle, hogy régi barátja áttörte az elméjét lezáró védelmet, s ő most egy gondosan kiagyalt illúzió áldozata.

Égszínkék szeme nyugtalanul fürkészte a piszkos arcot, mely napok, talán hetek óta nem láthatott vizet.

- Káprázat vagy, vagy valóság? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel.

- Albus?

Nevének említésére elszakította tekintetét szerelme arcáról, s a közeledő alakra függesztette.

Az alacsony, karcsú asszony, aki felé sietett, a Szent Mungó citromzöld talárját viselte. Hosszú, koszorúba font hajából kiszabadult néhány ősz hajszál, s pókhálóként lengedezett a tavaszi szélben.

- Perenelle – köszöntötte röviden az idős nőt.

Madam Flamel egy röpke pillantást vetett Minerva arcára, sarkon fordult, és elindult abba az irányba, ahonnan érkezett.

- Gyere utánam! Előkészítettem egy szobát, miután megkaptam az eléggé zavaros üzenetedet. Semmit nem tudtam belőle kihámozni, csak annyit, hogy megtaláltad Minervát. Mi is történt pontosan?

Albus, bár jóval fiatalabb volt a gyógyítónál, szinte alig bírt lépést tartani vele. Azért lassan mellé ért.

- Fogalmam sincs, mit tett vele Gellert – válaszolta kissé idegesen. – Mikor beléptem ott állt a szoba közepén. Minerva előtte térdelt. Mikor felém fordult fájdalmat láttam az arcán, majd egy halvány mosolyt, aztán elájult. – Újra lenézett kedvesére. – Mikor kérdőre vontam csak annyit árult el, hogy Minerva most már az övé. Nem volt időm kivallatni, de sort kerítek rá, amint Minerva jobban lesz.

- Mit gondolsz, ő az, vagy átverés áldozatai vagyunk? – pillantott rá szemüvege ovális lencséi fölött a boszorkány. Csokoládébarna szemei aggodalmasan csillogtak.

Időközben elérték a tábor többi sátránál jóval nagyobb gyógyítói sátrat, amit tértágító bűbájjal kezeltek, s a falait belülről megszilárdították, hogy jobban bent tartsa a meleget. A tértágító trükknek hála akár kétszáz sebesültet is el tudtak látni, holott az aurorok jó, ha voltak százan.

Albus hosszasan kifújta a levegőt, mielőtt válaszolt volna a kérdésre.

- Az eszem azt súgja, hogy ne higgyek a látszatnak, a szívem viszont azt, hogy valóban az én cirmosomat tartom a karjaimban.

A férfi legnagyobb döbbenetére Madam Flamel mindent tudóan elmosolyodott.

- Ilyen esetekben, fiam, a szív a legjobb tanácsadó, nem az ész. Ezt jól jegyezd meg!

Átvágtak a sátor első felén, ahol egy teremtett lélekkel sem találkoztak. A korábbi harcokban megsérülteket vagy sikerült meggyógyítani, vagy haza küldték őket.

Egyetlen további szó nélkül haladtak át a paravánokkal elkülönített ágyak tengerén, hogy azután a hatalmas szoba végén lévő ajtó előtt megálljanak, amelyhez három lépcső vezetett fel. Az ajtó egy szűk folyosóra nyílt, a folyosóról pedig további ajtók. Madam Flamel kinyitotta a legközelebbit. Egy tágas szoba tárult a férfi elé - egy éjjeliszekrénnyel, egy ággyal és két kényelmes fotellel.

Az asszony előre engedte a varázslót, aki óvatosan letette az ájult lányt az ágyra.

- Most megvizsgálom – mondta, kiterelve a tiltakozni próbáló Albust a szobából. – Talán azután többet tudok mondani az állapotáról. Kérlek, várj türelmesen, amíg végzek!

Albus döbbenten hápogott, ahogy a boszorkány bevágta az orra előtt az ajtót.

Hátát a falnak vetve gondolataiba merült.

Alig tudta elhinni, hogy a nő, akit szeret, él. Fel nem foghatta, hogyan kerülhetett Grindelwald kezére, s honnan tudhatta a sötét mágus, hogy ők ketten szeretik egymást. Semmi kétsége nem fért hozzá, áruló bújt meg az aurorok között. De ki lehetett az?

Sorra vett minden nevet, de minduntalan csak egyetlen személy maradt, akiről el tudott képzelni egy aljas árulást: Tom Denem.

Végül is minden egybevágott. Tom ugyanakkor volt szolgálatban, mint Minerva, és kétség kívül elég ügyesen forgatta a pálcát, hogy legyőzhesse az óvatlan boszorkányt. A feltételezését azonban bizonyítania is kellett volna, de semmi sem volt a kezében. Denemet nem tudta kihallgatni, mert a fiú egy sérülés miatt visszatért Angliába, Minerva pedig nem tért még magához.

De, ha Denem volt az áruló, akkor tudnia kellett Minervához fűződő érzelmeiről is. Grindelwald mástól nem tudhatta meg. Ha a kölyök volt, honnan szerzett róla tudomást? Láthatta őket, amikor lopott csókot váltottak egy-egy eldugott sarokban? Akárhogy is, ennek a végére kellett járnia. Ha Minerva felébred, mindenre fény derül majd.

A percek csak csigalassúsággal teltek. Egy örökkévalóságnak érezte az idegtépő várakozást.

Bő félóra múltán kinyílt a kórterem ajtaja, és egy meglehetősen gondterhelt gyógyító lépett ki rajta.

- Nos? – lökte el magát a faltól a varázsló.

- A jó hír az, hogy ezúttal valóban Minerva fekszik odabent.

Madam Flamel nyugtalan arca nem sok jót ígért. Albus csak még idegesebb lett. Pontosan ugyanazt érezte, amit akkor, mikor meghallotta Minerva halálhírét. Ezúttal azonban a bánatot a félelem váltotta fel_. iVajon Gellert megerőszakolta, ahogy az összes, fogságába került nőt?/i _

Madam Flamel fáradtan sóhajtott egyet.

- A rossz hír az, hogy korábban alaposan megkínozták szegényt. A Cruciatus nyomai jól felfedezhetőek a sérült idegeken, és csonttörő átkot is használtak. Vélhetően egyetlen pálca okozta mindet. Szerencsére nem erőszakolták meg, ami csodaszámba megy. Grindelwald nem erről az oldaláról híres.

Albus kifújta a levegőt, amit eddig bent tartott. Ettől kicsit megkönnyebbült.

- Akkor? Megátkozta? Mitől nem tér magához?

- Átok nyomát nem találtam, ezért mintát vettem a szájából, hátha bájital a felelős az állapotáért. Igazság szerint ez az utolsó lehetőség maradt.

Albus először az ajtóra pillantott, majd az asszony ráncokkal barázdált arcára.

- Bemehetek hozzá?

Madam Flamel cseppet sem lelkesedett az ötletért, hogy betegét zargassák, de a férfi kérlelő szemei megtörték szigorúságát.

- Rendben van. De csak addig, amíg visszajövök a laborból, nem tovább.

- Megértettem – biccentett a férfi.

Madam Flamel sarkon fordult, és a fiolával együtt, amelyben a minta volt, eltűnt a folyosó végi ajtó mögött.

Dumbledore csendesen nyitott be a szobába. Tekintete azonnal az ágyon fekvő lányon állapodott meg.

Hosszú, határozott, ruganyos lépteivel gyorsan lezárta a távolságot kettejük között. Csendesen odahúzta az egyik fotelt az ágy mellé, és leült rá. Kezével megfogta a boszorkány jóval kisebb kezét, s figyelte az arcát, hátha kinyitja a szemét, de nem történt semmi sem.

A hófehér ágynemű között fekvő lány halovány volt, akár őszi éjjelen a bágyadt holdsugár. Hajdan melegséget árasztó, puha bőre, olyan hideg és durva volt, akár a jég. Hollófekete, selymes haja összetapadva, fénytelenül terült szét a párnán. Meggypiros, vékony ajkai vértelennek és cserepesnek néztek ki.

Egy pillanatra a férfinak az a szörnyű gondolata támadt, hogy talán halott, de a finoman emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasa azonnal elkergette ezt a rémképet.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott az a mugli mese, amit mugliszületésű édesanyja, annyiszor mesélt neki és a testvéreinek lefekvés előtt. Egy sármos hercegről, és egy gyönyörű hollóhajú hercegnőről szólt, akik minden ármány ellenére egymásra találnak.

Minerva pontosan úgy nézett ki, ahogy ott feküdt, mint Hófehérke – a hercegnő, aki a mesében szerepelt. Csakis ezzel tudta megmagyarázni tettét, ugyanis felállt a fotelból, lehajolt és egy finom csókot lehelt a száraz ajkakra, majd felegyenesedett merően szemlélve a márványarcot. Minerva sűrű, fekete szempillája még csak meg sem rebbent, nemhogy magához tért volna. Albus szája keserű mosolyra húzódott. Mégis mit képzelt? Egy csókkal nem ébresztheti fel alélt kedvesét. Ez nem egy gyerekmese, sajnos ez a valóság.

Visszaült, és elfészkelte magát a fotelban. Ha mást nem is tehet, akkor vele tölti ezt az éjszakát.

Újra kezébe fogta a pici kezet, s hüvelykujjával finoman simogatta a kézfejét.

Madam Flamel egyre idegesebb lett, ahogy a vizsgálat sorra kimutatta a lány szájából vett mintában, a varázsvilágban fellelhető összes veszélyes alapanyagot: a fekete méreggyilok virágát, a hippogriff tojáshéjat, és a fekete unikornis szarvának őrleményét. Volt azonban még valami, ami nyugtalanította. Az egyik alapanyagról nem tudta megmondani, hogy micsoda. Még sosem látott ilyet. Megpróbált rájönni, mi lehet, de a rendelkezésére álló könyvekben nem volt utalás az ismeretlen összetevőre.

Néha tartott egy kis szünetet a több órás munka alatt. Ilyenkor benézett betegéhez.

Albus az ágy mellett ült, s nem volt hajlandó elmozdulni szerelme mellől egy pillanatra sem. Mire elért a kutatás ama fázisához, ahonnan nem tudta hogyan tovább, úgy döntött beszámol a varázslónak az eredményről, hátha van ötlete, mi lehetett még a bájitalban. Talán megoldják anélkül, hogy férjének üzenetet kelljen küldenie.

Végül mégis az utóbbi eshetőség mellett döntött, mivel Albust elnyomta a buzgóság, s nem volt szíve felébreszteni. Csendesen csukta be a szoba ajtaját, majd a saját szobája felé vitték a lábai. Egyszerűen nem tudott úgy elaludni, hogy nem tudta, mi az anonimitás köpenyében rejtőzködő anyag.

Íróasztalához lépett, és kivette az egyik fiókból azt a pergament, amit még Nicolas készített kettejük számára. Sokszor használta a háború alatt, ha segítséget kért a varázslótól, vagy csak szimplán beszélgetni akart vele. Ez nem egy egyszerű pergamen volt, ugyanis volt egy ikertestvére a devoni házukban. Ha az asszony írt a lapra, az üzenet eltűnt, és felbukkant több száz kilométerrel odébb a másikon. Így sokkal gyorsabban tudtak egymással kommunikálni, és sokkal biztonságosabb volt, mint baglyokat használni.

Madam Flamel megeresztett egy finom mosolyt. A férje remek koponya volt, ehhez nem fért kétség. Megmártotta a tintában a sastollpennát, és leírta az összetevő állagát, színét, viselkedését a többi összetevővel szemben. Ezután nem volt más dolga, mint várni férje válaszát. Kellett lennie legalább egy könyvnek a több ezer kötetes könyvtárban, amelyik foglakozik a veszélyes, ritka hozzávalókkal.

Madam Flamel számára a reggel sokkal gyorsabban érkezett el, mint azt remélte.

Az asszony alig aludt az éjszaka folyamán. Szinte percenként pillantott az éjjeliszekrényen árválkodó lapra, de a válasz csak nem akart megérkezni.

Mikor az ég már bíborpirosba váltott, s kihunytak a csillagok, azzal a tudattal hunyta le a szemeit, hogy örülhet, ha férje a nap folyamán észreveszi az üzenetet.

Nem is merte remélni, hogy mire felkel a többi gyógyító nyüzsgésére és a sátoron kívüli zajokra, már ott fog díszelegni Nicolas girbegurba írása a lapon.

Rövid üzenet volt. Csak pár szó, de az megrémítette a gyógyítót.

_Kedvesem!_

_Megtudtam az összetevő nevét. A részleteket személyesen mondom el. Azonnal indulok, csak összeszedek pár jegyzetet. _

_Nick_

Nicolas Flamel csak akkor hagyta el a házat, ha beszerző körútra indult a Zsebpiszok közbe, vagy ha vészhelyzet állt fent.

Az asszony kezében idegesen zörgött a papír, majd erőt vett magán, és elindult, hogy felébressze Albust.

Albus a nyíló ajtóra kapta a tekintetét – már lassan fél órája fent volt, minden tagja fájt a kényelmetlen alvástól, de cseppet sem bánta. Elvégre kedvese mellett lehetett megannyi fájdalommal teli hónap után.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte a meglehetősen nyúzott gyógyító, mikor belépett a szobába.

- Neked is – biccentett fáradtan a férfi. – Nem aludtál jól?

Madam Flamel elfojtott egy alattomos ásítást, majd végignézett a varázslón.

- Ahogy elnézlek, a te éjszakád sem volt éppen pihentető.

- Nem, de azért sokkal nyugodtabban aludtam, hogy magam mellett tudhatom – Albus lepillantott a mozdulatlan boszorkányra, akinek az este óta el sem engedte a kezét.

- Aggaszt, hogy még nem tért magához. Nicolas is aggódik.

- Honnan veszed ezt?

A boszorkány válasz helyett a kezébe nyomta a pár szavas levélkét.

Albus szeme elkerekedett félhold alakú szemüvegének lencséje mögött. Nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire borzalmas a helyzet. Ha Flamel nem akarta levélben elárulni, mit talált, akkor nagy lehet a baj.

Érezte, ahogy Madam Flamel a vállára tette a kezét, és finoman megszorította.

- Minden rendben lesz. Lehet, hogy nem akarta…

- Semmi sem lesz rendben! – A professzor olyan ideges volt, hogy akaratlanul összegyűrte a pergament.

Dühös suttogására Minerva végre megmozdult.

Minerva már jó ideje csak a sutyorgásra és a zajokra figyelt. Nem volt tisztában vele, hogy hol van, de ez cseppet sem rémítette meg. Ahogy meghallotta a beszélgetést, szinte azonnal felismerte Albus hangját, s Madam Flamel duruzsolását: biztonságban volt, ám nem érzett sem megkönnyebbülést, sem pedig örömet.

A jeges érzés, amit az elájulása előtt tapasztalt, immár tovaszállt, s helyét mérhetetlen üresség vette át. Olyan volt, mintha meghalt volna. Csak a lüktető, szűnni nem akaró fejfájása emlékeztette rá, hogy nagyon is életben van.

Nyöszörögve masszírozta meg a halántékát.

A suttogás abbamaradt.

Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét, de bántotta a fény. Lassan, hunyorogva felült, s egy erős férfikéz segített neki.

- Albus? – motyogta kiszáradt szájjal, s szempillái alól a varázslóra nézett.

A varázsló azonnal el is felejtette a levelet, ami a kezéből a padlóra hullott. Határtalan öröm terült szét az arcán. Letelepedett az ágyra, a karjába zárta rég látott kedvesét, és forrón megcsókolta.

Minerva szobormereven tűrte a meleg ölelést, és a csókra sem válaszolt azzal a szenvedéllyel, amivel korábban tette. Kis keze végül a férfi mellkasának feszült, s eltolta magától.

- Kérlek, ne!

Madam Flamel homlokráncolva figyelte a kifejezéstelen arcot.

Albus elengedte Minervát, és hátrébb húzódott, ahogy a lány kérte. Értetlenül meredt a boszorkányra.

- Mit tett veled? – a varázsló hangja elfúlt a temérdek érzelemtől, ami a lelkében kavargott. Önkéntelenül szerelme arcához ért, de Minerva nem simult bele az érintésbe.

- Megitatott velem egy bájitalt – válaszolta rezignáltan a lány.

- Ezt már kiderítettem – biccentett a gyógyító. – Roppantul veszélyes anyagokat használt fel a készítője. Kész csoda, hogy még élsz.

- Hogy érzed magad?

Albus hangjában annyi aggodalom csengett, hogy Madam Flamelnek összeszorult tőle a szíve.

Minerva pár másodpercig csak meredt a férfira, majd lassan válaszolt, jól átgondolva minden egyes szót.

- Sehogy. Semmit sem érzek.

- Ezt, hogy érted?

- Emlékszem, milyen téged szeretni, a családomat, a barátaimat. Emlékszem, milyen dühösnek, szomorúnak, zavartnak lenni, de olyan, mintha ezek kivesztek volna belőlem.

Albus Madam Flamelre pillantott, aki gondterhelten sóhajtott.

- Mi az, Perenelle?

- Pontosan ettől tartottam. A bájital hathatott.

Ekkor kopogtak az ajtón. A gyógyító résnyire kinyitotta, és egy izgatott Mortimerrel találta szemben magát.

- Segíthetek, parancsnok?

Mortimer bólintott.

- McGalagony kisasszonyhoz jöttem. Tegnap este nem akartam zavarni. Magához tért már egyáltalán?

- Ami azt illeti igen, de nem…

Madam Flamel nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, ugyanis a varázsló félretolta, és belépett a szobába.

Albus azon nyomban felpattant az ágy széléről, és az érkező elé sietett.

- Attól tartok, most nem alkalmas, hogy kihallgasd Minervát. Nagy megrázkódtatás érte.

- Pedig beszélnem kell vele. Meg szeretném tudni, hogy került az ellenség kezére, és mi történt vele a fogsága alatt.

- Máskor talán alkalmasabb lenne.

Minerva alig hallhatóan megszólalt.

- El szeretném mondani az egészet.

Dumbledore megadóan felnyögött, és a boszorkány felé fordult.

- Biztos vagy benne? Nem kell most elmesélned.

- El akarom mondani.

A professzor belenézett a fényüket vesztett smaragdokba. A hajdan élénken csillogó szempár üres volt, akár egy gyöngyét vesztett kagylóhéj.

- Rendben van – biccentett végül.

Madam Flamel is bólintott, s helyet foglalt az ágy melletti fotelban, Mortimer odahúzta a másikat, Albus pedig visszaült Minerva mellé. Miután elhelyezkedtek, a lány mesélni kezdett.

Mikor beszámolt Denem aljas árulásáról, Albus jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Mortimer felé: a parancsnok lesütötte a szemét, Madam Flamel a szájára szorította a kezét döbbenetében.

Tárgyilagosan számolt be Deacher kínzási módszereiről, majd a haláláról és a szerepéről, amit Grindelwald szánt neki: legalább már tudták ki van a caithnessi temetőben. Beszélt Clémence-ról, a közösen kifőzött tervükről, és a csúfos bukásról. Végül a fogságban töltött utolsó napjairól, és a bájitalos incidensről is.

Késő délutánig mondta monoton monológját.

Albusnak vadidegen volt az előtte ülő nő. Az ő cirmosa, mindig szenvedélyesen szónokolt.

Végül Minerva befejezte a hat hónapról tartott beszámolóját.

- Azt hiszem, készítek egy kis teát, mielőtt lefekszel – mondta Madam Flamel, és felállt.

Mortimer és Albus nézték, ahogy elhagyja a szobát. A professzor csak azután szólalt meg.

- Megmondtam, hogy van egy áruló az aurorok között – morogta rosszallóan.

Mortimer idegesen felpattant.

- Tudom, hogy hibáztam, és el is ismerem. Most boldog vagy?

- Nem igazán – húzta el a száját a tanár. – Denem meglépett. Nem hagyott semmilyen elérhetőséget. Akár a világ másik végén is lehet.

- Ez sajnos így igaz.

Albus Minerva felé fordult.

- Nagyon kimeríthetett a beszámolód. Kimegyünk, te csak pihenj nyugodtan.

Puha csókot lehelt a lány homlokára, majd Mortimert kiterelte az ajtón.

Odakint Madam Flamellel találták szemben magukat – az asszonynál nem volt tea, ellenben izgatottnak tűnt.

- Nick most érkezett meg – suttogta izgatott-idegesen. – Beszélni szeretne veled Minerva állapotáról. Az irodámban vár.

Albus szó nélkül, komoran követte a nőt. Mortimer csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Nicolas Flamel nem sokkal volt alacsonyabb Dumbledore-nál, pedig a hatszáz évével az ember egy töpörödött aggastyánra számítana. Hófehér, rövidre nyírt hajával, frissen borotvált arcával kimondottan jó vágású férfi volt. A jóval fiatalabb Albus, huligánnak tűnt mellette, bár ez az említettet egy cseppet sem zavarta soha.

Flamel atyai szeretettel köszöntötte az i_ifjabb/i_ varázslót, aki rengeteget segített neki az alkímiai kutatásaiban. Mortimernek csak biccentett – nem kifejezetten rajongott az aurorokért.

- Mikor Perenelle megírta, hogy mi történt, azonnal kutakodni kezdtem, s cseppet sem bíztató dolgokra bukkantam – kezdte gondterhelten.

- Mit találtál? Kérlek, beszélj! Ne húzd az időt!

Albus nem akarta elveszíteni Minervát. Még egyszer nem. Esdekelve nézett a másik varázslóra.

- A leírás alapján teljes meggyőződéssel állíthatom, hogy dementornyálról van szó. Az az ismeretlen alapanyag.

A három ember egyszerre kiáltott fel:

- Mi?!

- Dementornyál – ismételte meg türelmetlenül Flamel.

- Mit kell tudnunk róla? – jött a kérdés az ajtó felől.

- Minerva? – kapta a hang forrása felé a fejét Madam Flamel. – Neked az ágyban lenne a helyed!

- Jól vagyok.

Ebben a szobában tartózkodók nem voltak olyan biztosak, ugyanis nemcsak a kijelentés, de a lány is ingatag lábakon állt. Albus és Mortimer egyszerre siettek a lányhoz, és finoman egy székhez támogatták.

- Ti is üljetek le – tanácsolta Flamel.

A férfiak összenéztek, de engedelmesen helyet foglaltak Minerva két oldalán.

- Nos, hol is kezdjem?

- Hagyd ki azt a részt, hogy mennyi fáradtságos percedbe, órádba került ráakadnod a megfelelő könyvre, és ugorj ahhoz a részhez, hogy elmondod nekünk, mire bukkantál – morogta szarkasztikusan a felesége. Túl jól ismerte már a férjét ahhoz, hogy tudja, mennyire szeret azzal dicsekedni, mennyi időt is áldozott a kutatásaira.

Flamel elpirult zavarában, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

- A dementorok nyála közkedvelt alapanyag volt az ősi druidák körében. Előszeretettel használták az ellenségeiken. Később a büntetés végrehajtásban is nagy szerepet kapott, mert ezen ocsmány lények nyála bontja le az emberi lélekben található érzelmeket. Magában soha nem használták csak bájitalként. Ha megfelelő vivőanyaggal keverték, és megitatták az áldozattal, akkor a lelke meghalt… örökre. Ez persze csak feltételezés, merő spekuláció – tette hozzá gyorsan, hogy elsápadó barátját megnyugtassa.

- Van remény, hogy visszafordítsuk a folyamatot – kérdezte az Albushoz hasonlóan sápadt Madam Flamel.

- Ha a tudós, aki készítette, hajlandó együttműködni…

Felesége a szavába vágott.

- Meghalt az utolsó harcok során.

Csend telepedett a szobára.

Albus átkarolta Minerva vállát, aki most nem húzódott el tőle.

- Ki volt a bájital készítője? – tette fel végül a kérdést az alkimista.

- Albert Grieger.

Flamel a feleségére pillantott, majd Dumbledore-ra. Nagyot sóhajtott, és beletúrt a hajába.

- Megpróbálhatom elkészíteni az ellenszert…

- Mi az, hogy megpróbálhatod?

Albus még mindig szerelme vállát karolta, de rémületét düh és felháborodás vette át. Olyan szemekkel meredt az idős varázslóra, amelyektől még maga Merlin is megrémült volna. Flamel azonban nyugodt maradt. Szürke szeme a lelkét vesztett lány merev arcán pihent, de Dumbledore-hoz intézte a szavait.

- Grieger nem arról volt híres, hogy hagyott maga után feljegyzéseket, tehát sötétben kell tapogatóznom. Már a szükséges anyagok beszerzési folyamata is időbe telhet, nem még az elkészítés.

- Mit tehetnénk, hogy gyorsítsuk a munkádat?

- Amíg az ellenszeren dolgozom, azt javaslom, keresd fel Gellert barátodat. Talán szolgálhat nekünk hasznos információval.

- Ha nem beszél?

Flamel szemeit forgatva, már-már bosszúsan morrant a fiatalabb varázslóra.

- Használd a fejed, Albus! Dolgozd meg egy kicsit, hátha dalol. Senki sem fog törődni azzal, hogy kínozzák.

A varázsló szkeptikusan elhúzta a száját.

- És ha nem tud semmit?

Igaz. Erre nem is gondolt. Lehet, hogy Grindelwald kiadta a parancsot egy főzet elkészítésére, de nem volt valószínű, hogy Grieger megosztotta vele a munkája részleteit. Gondterhelten sóhajtott.

- Akkor hosszú kutatásnak nézek elébe.

- Elképzelhető, hogy idővel magától elmúlik?

Mortimer kérdésére Flamel megrázta a fejét.

- Attól tartok, hogy nem. Amit olvastam a dementornyálról nos, az alapján az állapota nem fog javulni. Csak a megfelelő ellenanyag segíthet rajta.

Hosszú csend. A levegőben tapintani lehetett az aggodalmat. Végül Madam Flamel ellökte magát az ajtókerettől, aminek támaszkodott, és odament Minervához.

- Gyere. Hagyjuk magukra a férfiakat. Neked pihenésre van szükséged. – Gyengéden a lány könyöke alá nyúlt, és felsegítette. – Jó éjt mindenkinek!

- Jó éjszakát! – biccentett Minerva is.

- Szép álmokat, cirmosom! – suttogta a fülébe Albus, és közben megszorította a kezét.

Minerva nem érezte azt a jóleső borzongást, ami mindig végigfutott a gerincén, ha szerelme a fülébe suttogott. Most nem mosolygott a varázslóra, mint máskor. Egy kimért biccentéssel válaszolt a kedves szavakra, majd a gyógyítóra támaszkodva elhagyta az irodát. Albus is felállt a székéből, és gondterhelt arccal követte a két boszorkányt. Az ajtóból még visszafordult az aggastyán felé.

- Kérlek, tegyél meg mindent érte! Minerva az életem. Nem akarom újra elveszíteni.

- Ne aggódj! Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy visszakapd.

- Köszönöm.

- Most hová mész? – kérdezte kíváncsian Mortimer.

- Követem Nicolas utasítását – morogta eltökélten Albus. – Meglátogatom Grindelwaldot. Kiszedem belőle, amit Minerva állapotáról tud – azzal ő is elhagyta a helyiséget.

Mortimer Flamelre nézett, aki a becsukódott ajtóra meredt.

- Remélem, nem fogja eltenni lába alól azt a mocskot. Nem szeretném, ha nekem kellene elsimítani egy gyilkosságot.

- Az attól függ, hogy Grindelwald mennyire segítőkész, és mennyire dühíti fel Albust – dörmögte maga elé Flamel. Őszintén remélte, hogy a sötét varázslónak van annyi esze, hogy nem szítja fel a harag parazsát Dumbledore – ban.

hrTudom, hogy sokáig kellett várni rá, de sajnos nem tudtam gyorsabban begépelni. Négy személy egyetlen gépre nagyon sok, és a munkabeosztásom sem engedte, hogy egy óránál többet üljek a gép előtt. Remélem, ez a hosszú fejezet kárpótol bennetek. Jó hír, hogy a következő fejezet már csak gépelésre vár. Amint az időm engedi fel is kerül.

Üdv: Aina

b A következő fejezet címe: Ég veled!/b/hr


	6. Ég veled

Nurmengard börtöne a Musala által körbezárt, szűk völgyben bújt meg Bulgária déli részén. A holdsugár meg-megcsillant a hósapkákon, s egy-egy csúcsot vastag, sötét felhőpaplan takart, dacára a közelgő nyárnak.

A börtönt csak észak felől lehetett megközelíteni egy keskeny hágón át. A hágó két oldalán őrtornyok nyújtóztak az ég felé egymással szemben – szám szerint nyolc. Úgy néztek ki, mintha a sziklákból nőttek volna ki. Minden toronynál legalább négy auror állt készenlétben. De nem csak emberek őrizték a bejáratot, ugyanis mindegyik toronypár mentén erős védővarázslatok húzódtak, amiket még maga Dumbledore sem ismert, holott korának legnagyobb és legbölcsebb mágusaként tartották számon.

Albus kelletlenül hagyta hátra újonnan megszerzett bodzapálcáját az első kapunál, de nem tehetett semmit, ez volt a szabály. Kék szeme nyugtalanul pásztázta a szorost, ahogy áthaladt rajta. Bőrén érezte a mágikus védőburkok remegését, ahogy átlépett egy-egy határvonalat. Valósággal megkönnyebbült, hogy maga mögött hagyhatta, de az őrök tekintetét még az épület elé érve is érezte a hátán, holott ez lehetetlen volt: egy kisebb sziklaszirt takarta el Nurmengardot a tornyok elől.

Albus végignézett a börtönön. Valami nagy, valami robosztus erődre számított sok toronnyal. Hatalmas csalódás érte.

Nurmengard nem volt egyéb, mint egy egyszerű torony – amit Grindelwald meglehetősen nagyra építetett. Rengeteg ellensége volt, és Albus erősen kételkedett benne, hogy mindenkinek jutott volna benne hely.

A fehér köveket, melyekből felépítették rúnákkal írt, ősi varázsigék díszítették. Imitt-amott lőrésszerű ablakok ásítottak az éjszakába. A varázslónak meggyőződése volt, hogy nem sok fény juthatott be rajtuk.

Ahogy Albus egyre közelebb ért, egy írást vélt felfedezni az ajtó felett, ami rossz emlékeket idézett fel benne: A nagyobb jóért.

Torka összeszorult, a szája kiszáradt, s erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy belépjen az erődbe.

A kívülről sem bizalomgerjesztő hely, belülről sem volt barátságosabb. A cellák sötéten ásítottak a folyosóra. A levegőben doh, vér és mocsok szaga terjengett.

Albus undorodva nézett körbe, miközben az egyik auror végigvezette a folyosókon. A falakat sötét anyag szennyezte, ami valamikor vér lehetett, s írások különféle nyelveken - a szabadulni vágyók talán utolsó kívánságai.

A legtöbb cella üresen kongott, de voltak olyanok, amelyeknek lakója is akadt. Albust megnyugtatta, hogy immár olyanok, akik megérdemelték a rabságot.

Már régóta rótták egyik folyosót, egyik lépcsőt a másik után. Albus azt hitte sosem érnek el ahhoz a cellához, ahol életének megkeserítőjét tartották fogva. Végre aztán az őr megállt Nurmengard legfelső emeletének egyetlen zárkája előtt, melynek rácsai vörösen izzottak a félhomályban.

- Itt vagyunk – dörmögte az auror tört angolsággal. – Ha gondja támadna vele, itt leszek egy emelettel lentebb. Ez a kalitka kulcsa. Senki sem fogja keresni, ha netalán baleset érné.

Albus meghökkent az auror utolsó mondatán, ahogy azon is, hogy a kezébe adta Grindelwald cellájának kulcsát, de azért elfogadta.

- Megleszek.

Az auror biccentett a professzor felé, majd sarkon fordult, és lesietett a lépcsőn. Léptei lassan elhaltak. Jóval távolabb ment a cellától, mint amire Albus számított. Magára maradt a rabbal, aki meg sem moccant az árnyékba burkolódzott kis lyukban, ahova egész hátralévő életére száműzték a bűnök miatt, amiket különös kegyetlenséggel követett el.

Albus közelebb lépett a rácsokhoz, de azért megtartotta a kellő távolságot. Új pálcája nélkül eléggé sebezhetőnek érezte magát, pedig tudta, hogy nincs oka a félelemre. Még azt is fontolóra vette, hogy nem megy be a rabhoz. Megfelelő számára a folyosó is a vallatáshoz.

- Nocsak, ki van itt? – csendült fel egy gúnyos hang a legsötétebb sarokból. Albus nem tudta elkülöníteni a hang gazdáját a sötétségtől egészen addig, míg meg nem mozdult. – Milyen kedves, hogy meglátogattál.

- Nem jókedvemből jöttem – morrant fel ingerülten Dumbledore. Régi barátjának hangja felszította benne a haragot, holott elhatározta, hogy bármi történjék, nyugodt marad. Szeme lassan hozzászokott a fényviszonyokhoz.

Gellert Grindelwald önelégülten ücsörgött a priccsen. Arcán gúnyos mosoly jelent meg, ahogy kiérezte az elfojtott indulatokat Albus hangjából. Színpadiasan széttárta karját, és körbe körbemutatott.

- Ironikus. Ezt a cellát neked szántam. Én magam tettem rá a legerősebb varázslatokat, amelyeket nem lehet megtörni.

- Nem arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy kinek készült ez a zárka.

Albus mondata sokáig ott lebegett a levegőben. Grindelwald kényelmesen hátradőlt, mintha csak egy teadélutánon lennének. Arcáról továbbra sem tűnt el a flegma kifejezés.

- Tudtam, hogy eljössz – fogott bele csevegőn a sötét mágus. Fejét kicsit félrebillentette, miközben Albus dühös grimaszba torzult arcát szemlélte. – Mondd, hányszor ejti ki édes ajka epekedve a nevemet?

- Honnan veszed, hogy magához tért?

Albus veszélyesen közel ment a rácsokhoz, ami még elválasztotta őket egymástól. A karikára fűzött kulcs nekiütődött az egyik rácsnak. A falakról visszaverődött a hangja, s azok hosszan suttogták, míg el nem halt.

- Ugyan már! Ha nem így lenne, nem állnál most itt. Többé már nem a tiéd. Hozzám tartozik.

Albus elveszítette minden önuralmát. Agyát elöntötte a vörös köd, s korábbi fogadalmát sutba dobva, mely szerint kellő távolban marad még a rácsoktól is, elővette a kulcsot. Nem is emlékezett rá, mikor ment be a cellába, s mikor ragadta meg Grindelwald grabancát, hogy a falhoz préselve kinyomja belőle az utolsó szuszt is.

- Senki nevét sem ejti ki epekedve, te mocsok! Még a tiédet sem! Mit adtál neki? Mit adtál neki, amitől olyan lett, mint egy élőhalott?

Minden egyes mondatnál Grindelwald feje nagyot koppant a falon, s kétségbeesetten próbált szabadulni, de az erejét megkötő láncnak hála, nem volt erősebb, mint egy mugli. A normális étel és ital hiánya is jelentősen gyengítette az erejét. Megpróbálta lefejteni a ruhájáról az erős ujjakat, de nem járt sikerrel.

- Nem értelek – nyögte akadozva.

- Mit nem lehet ezen érteni? – fröcsögte magából kikelve Albus. – Az a lötty, amit megitattál vele, kiölt belőle minden érzelmet, te idióta! Képtelen szeretni, nevetni, vagy sírni.

Grindelwald úgy megdöbbent, hogy még a száját is eltátotta.

- Ez nem lehet. Hazudsz!

- Gondolod, hogy itt lennék, ha hazudnék - Albus elengedte, s Grindelwald a priccsen landolt. A bokájára erősített lánc megcsörrent, ahogy lába a fekhelynek ütődött. Nem törődött az ütéssel járó fájdalommal. Lehajtotta a fejét, mint aki megbánta minden bűnét.

- Én nem ezt akartam – motyogta hitetlenkedve. Hát Grieger nem hiába figyelmeztette.

Albus hangja ágyúként dörrent.

- Akkor mit?!

A rab dacosan felnézet, s már az ő hangjában is ingerültség csengett.

- Azt, amit minden normális, épeszű férfi. A kis szeretőd intelligens, erős, és nem utolsó sorban gyönyörű. A varázslók többsége olyan boszorkányt szeretne a magáénak tudni, mint Minerva. Gondolj csak bele! Egy erős mágussal az oldalán, erős utódoknak adhatna életet.

- Szóval csak erről van szó? Tenyészkancának nézed? – érezte, hogy egyre inkább elveszíti a kontrollt. Nem akarta azt az örömöt megadni Grindelwaldnak, hogy végez vele. Azt akarta, hogy szenvedjen – évekig.

A sötét varázsló elengedte a kérdést a füle mellett.

- Ne mondd nekem, hogy te nem ezt akarod. Ugyan olyan vagy, mint én. Ki akarsz lépni vele az utcára, és mutogatni, mint egy ékszert. Kérkedni vele a többi férfi előtt, hogy irigykedjenek rád.

- Nem szokásom tárgynak tekinteni azt a nőt, akit szeretek, és akivel le szeretném élni a hátralévő életemet.

- Pont te mondod ezt, aki fiatal korunkban valósággal faltad a nőket? Úgy látom, az évek során elpuhultál, és szentimentális lettél. Ariana halálának ugye nincs köze hozzá?

- A húgomat hagyd ki ebből! Most Minerváról beszélünk. Ha van ellenszere annak az ördögi bájitalnak, azt ajánlom, nyögd ki, mi az.

- Sajnos Albert figyelmeztetett, hogy a bájital, amit kértem még nem készült el. Nem hallgattam rá, és megitattam Minervával. Ellenszere az nincs. A hatás végleges. Jobb, ha beletörődsz, hogy elvesztetted.

- Nem vesztettem el – morogta fogcsikorgatva Albus. Keze ökölbe szorult az elfojtott indulattól. Körmei a tenyerébe vájtak.

- Áltasd csak magad!

- Mi volt az igazi ok? – kérdezte keserű szájízzel Albus.

- Tessék?

- Miért tetted? Nem válaszoltál arra a kérdésemre, hogy miért akartad megszerezni Minervát. Talán bosszúból? Ha így van, miért nem erőszakoltad meg, mint a többi nőt, akit elfogtál? Azzal még tudnék mit kezdeni.

Grindelwald elfordult. Nem akart a mindent tudó íriszekbe nézni, mert az volt az érzése, hogy Albus olvas a fejében, holott jól tudta, sosem tenné meg.

- Hiszen mondtam már.

- Nem. Nem mondtad egy szóval sem. – Albus cinikusan elhúzta a száját. – Bár már sejtem miről van szó. Belé szerettél, igaz?

Grindelwald még mindig nem nézett a szemébe.

- És akkor, mi van? – nyögte ki végül.

Albus hátrébb lépett tőle, de ügyelt arra, hogy ne tudjon a kijárat felé menekülni, ha esetleg megfordulna a fejében a szökés gondolata. Karbafont kézzel, szánakozva vizslatta Grindelwaldot.

- Hogy történt? – hangja ezúttal nem volt haragos. – Minervától már hallottam a történet nagy részét, és fogvatartásának részleteit. Tőled azt várom el, hogy megtudjam az indítékaidat, ha már nem tudsz a bájitallal kapcsolatban segíteni. Hajlandó vagy együttműködni, vagy legilimenciával szedjem ki belőled?

A sötét mágus egy pillanatra eljátszott azzal a gondolattal, hogy kihasználja az alkalmat, és kereket old, végül mégis elvetette az ötletet. Az erős, és dühös Albusnak nem esett volna nehezére megállítania. Még talán meg is ölné. Az őr jól mondta: senkinek sem hiányozna. Kelletlenül ugyan, de válaszolt a kérdésre, amit Albus korábban feltett.

- Megtetszett. – Grindelwaldnak mindig is nehezére esett az érzéseiről beszélni, főleg ha azok a gyengeségét mutatták meg az ellenségeinek. Most azonban nem volt más választása. Albus nem éppen a legkíméletesebb módszerrel szedte volna ki belőle, amit tudni akart, ebben biztos volt. – Mikor megláttam őt az egyik csatában, attól fogva meg akartam szerezni.

- Egyik nap az a Denem fiú eljött hozzám. Elmondta, hogy tudja, mivel csalhatlak el a Roxfortból. Mesélt egy vonzó, okos, fiatal lányról, aki elrabolta a szíved. Míg el nem hozta nekem, fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy az aurorlány az, aki után olyannyira sóvárgok. Attól a pillanattól fogva azon munkálkodtam, hogy az enyém legyen. Azt akartam, hogy önszántából válasszon engem, nem akartam bántani. Az irántad érzett szerelme azonban túlságosan erősnek bizonyult. Griegernek szabad kezet adtam. Megparancsoltam neki, hogy készítsen egy olyan varázslatot vagy bájitalt, ami kiöli a szívéből a szerelmet irántad.

Grindelwald befejezte. Hosszú csend telepedett a cellára, amit csak a fáklyákban lobogó lángok sercegése tört meg.

- Nem hitem volna, hogy ennyire ostoba vagy – törte meg a köztük feszülő némaságot Albus. – Hamis szerelmet ébreszthetsz bájitallal, de egy meglévő érzést nem pusztíthatsz el. Különösen egy olyan erőset, mint a szerelem.

Újabb hallgatás következett, de ezt már Grindelwald törte meg.

- Most mi lesz?

- Hogy veled mi lesz, az cseppet sem érdekel. – Albus hátat fordított neki, és a kijárat felé indult. Kulcs csörrent, majd a cella ajtaja bezárult. – Én most visszamegyek a táborba, és megpróbálom helyrehozni, amit elrontottál. Te, pedig itt fogsz elrohadni életed végéig.

Grindelwald ifjúkori barátja távolodó lépteit hallgatta, míg el nem haltak a távolban. Az apró ablak felé fordult, amelyen keresztül beáradt az ezüstös holdfény.

- Én nem ezt akartam – suttogta rekedten.

Nicolas Flamel miután megszabadult a fontoskodó Mortimertől, és elköszönt imádott feleségétől, hozzálátott a kísérlet első fázisához, vagyis dehoppanált Londonba, hogy beszerezzen a Zsebpiszok közből néhány drága, ritka és igen veszélyes alapanyagot. Ebben az az aprócska tény sem akadályozta meg, hogy az éjszaka kellős közepén jártak.

Mr. Nott nem repesett az örömtől, hogy a legszebb álmából verték fel éjnek évadján. Ennek dacára, morcosan ugyan, de kiszolgálta Flamelt, aki régi vendége volt, s mindig tetemes galleonmennyiséget hagyott a bolt kasszájában.

Amíg Flamel vásárolt, addig a feleség tűkön ülve várta Albus visszatértét.

- Nos? Mit mondott? Szóra bírtad egyáltalán? – támadt azonnal a férfinak.

- Igen, de semmi olyat nem mondott, amit ne sejtettünk volna – dörmögte a varázsló kedvetlenül. – Minerva?

- Alszik. Adni akartam neki egy altató bájitalt, de annyira kimerült, hogy nem volt szüksége rá. Alig ért a feje a párnához, máris elnyomta a buzgóság. Isobelnek mikor írod meg, hogy a lánya él?

- Reggel sort kerítek rá – válaszolta fáradt sóhajjal Albus. Levette a szemüvegét, és megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. – Nick?

- Az Abszol útra ment beszerezni néhány „ritka" alapanyagot.

Albus a hangsúlyból arra következtetett, hogy a ritka illegálisan beszerezhetőt jelent, ám a jelen helyzetben az sem érdekelte volna, ha az öreg unikornis vért akart felhajtani.

Madam Flamel gyengéden megérintette a karját.

- Neked is pihenned kellene – javasolta.

Albus gondolkodás nélkül rábólintott a szavaira.

- Igazad van, Perenelle. Valóban rám férne egy kiadós alvás.

- Ezt hajtsd fel lefekvés előtt – nyomott a kezébe egy fiolát az asszony. – Hidd el, segít!

Albus megforgatta ujjai között az üveget, majd halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy megszemlélte az átlátszó folyadékot.

- Álomtalan álom? Hát ennyire nyúzott lennék?

- Igen – jött a tömör felelet.

- Örülök, hogy ilyen őszinte vagy. Kaphatnék egy szobát Minerva mellett?

Perenelle is elmosolyodott, bár ez inkább keserű volt, mint boldog.

- Amelyiket csak akarod, Albus. Jó éjszakát!

- Jó éjt, Perenelle!

A professzor sarkon fordult, de az asszony hangja megállásra késztette.

- Nick azt üzeni, hogy mielőbb vigyük haza Minervát. Legkésőbb egy, esetleg két hét múlva. Mielőbb el szeretné kezdeni a kutatást.

- Akkor nem szükséges a levéllel bajlódnom. Egyenesen Caithnessbe…

- Nem tartom jó ötletnek – vágott a szavába Madam Flamel. – Ha bejelentés, vagy magyarázat nélkül viszed haza, a szülei minden bizonnyal azt hiszik majd, hogy egy gonosz tréfa áldozatai lettek.

Dumbledore elgondolkodott a boszorkány szavain. Való igaz, pár napja maga sem tudta, hogy hihet-e a szemének, mikor élve látta szerelmét. Ha Isobel vagy a férje előzetes bejelentés nélkül szembesülnének vele, hogy a lányuk él, minden bizonnyal a Szent Mungó zárt osztályán végzik. A Ross nagyszülők, pedig gutaütést, vagy szívszélhűdést - rosszabb esetben mindkettőt - kapnának.

- Teljes mértékben igazat kell, hogy adjak neked. Holnap első dolgom lesz felkeresni a család minden tagját, és felkészítem őket Minerva fogadására.

Már fél éve nem járt Caithnessben, de a falu semmit sem változott. A fű ugyanolyan zöld volt – vagy talán még zöldebb -, mint azon a szomorú napon. A kertekben ugyanazok a virágok bontogatták a szirmaikat, amelyek azon a száraz délutánon, de valahogy sokkal szebbek voltak, mint akkor. A gyakori esőzések miatt, egyetlen kókadt rózsát sem lehetett látni.

Az út még nedvesen csillogott a délutáni futó záportól. Albus mélyet szippantott a friss, eső utáni levegőből.

Futólag megigazította lilás árnyalatú öltönyét, ellenőrizte, hogy nem koszolódott-e be, majd elindult a falu temploma felé – pontosabban a takaros lelkészlak irányába.

Az utcán lézengő emberek alaposan megbámulták a furcsa idegent, majd lassacskán napirendre tértek a kinézete felett, és másra irányították a figyelmüket.

Albus ruganyos léptekkel közelítette meg a házat, de magabiztossága azonnal elszállt, mihelyst a küszöbön állt. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan fogadják majd őt és a hírt, amit meg akart osztani velük.

Vett egy nagy levegőt, felemelte öklét, ami kicsit megremegett az idegességtől, végül megtette: bekopogott.

Még egyszer lopva végigsimított zakóján. Mire felemelte a fejét, a bejárati ajtó kitárult, és egy dühös, feketébe öltözött asszonnyal nézett farkasszemet. Ijedtében hátrált egy lépést.

Isobel McGalagony már akkor kiszúrta a férfit a nappali ablakából, amikor az még a mellékutcában ácsorgott a főtér túloldalán. Azonnal elöntötte a harag.

Dühösen csörtetett el a hátsó ajtóig, feltépte, és kikiabált a kertbe a férjének, hogy azonnal hagyja abba, amit csinál, mert odabent szükség lesz rá. Miután így rendre utasította a döbbent lelkészt, becsapta maga után az ajtót, s valóságos fúriaként tette meg a rövid távolságot a bejáratig, amin már fel is hangzott a kopogás.

- Látom sokáig gyászoltad a lányomat! – förmedt rá a döbbent varázslóra köszönés helyett. Smaragdzöld szemei lángoltak az indulattól.

Dumbledore vagy két centit összement, de megpróbálta összeszedni hirtelen széthullott gondolatait, és értelmes mondatot kinyögni.

- Isobel, én…

- El sem jöttél a temetésére! – folytatta a szemrehányást az asszony, s az sem érdekelte, hogy dühöngésére – ami merőben szokatlan volt tőle – a szomszédasszony kidugta a fejét hőn szeretett virágai közül, s merően bámul rá. – Ha szeretted volna, akkor legalább egy szál virágot teszel a sírjára, legalább a születésnapján – ezt már nem dühösen, inkább keserűen mondta.

- Mit gondolsz, október negyedikén ki tette oda az örökké égő tündérfényt, és a lila magnólia csokrot a sírkő tövébe?

Isobel hirtelen azt sem tudta, mit mondjon.

- Az… az te voltál?

- Igen. A temetésen is itt voltam, csak nem akartam megzavarni a családot a gyászban. Távolról figyeltem a ceremóniát. A tölgyfánál álltam.

Pár perces csend telepedett meg közöttük. A szomszéd cseppet sem diszkrét módon hegyezte a fülét.

- Sajnálom az előbbit – suttogta lehajtott fejjel a boszorkány. – Nagyon dühös voltam akkor rád, s ahogy most megláttalak a tér másik oldalán, ismét elöntött a harag.

- Érthető – mosolyodott el megértően a varázsló. – Én is így reagáltam volna, ha a te helyedben lennék. Nos, beinvitálsz, vagy idekint beszéljük meg a jövetelem okát.

Mrs. McGalagony végre magához tért.

- Ó, ez csak természetes! Kerülj beljebb! – Kitárta az ajtót, s beengedte Albust a házba.

Egyenesen a nappaliba mentek. Az asszony mutatta az utat a vendégnek, annak ellenére, hogy Albus már nem először járt a McGalagony családnál.

Robert McGalagony, a falu presbiteriánus lelkésze, földtől piszkos kezeslábasban fogadta lánya volt udvarlóját. Jobb kezében ásót szorongatott.

Először fogalma sem volt, mi paprikázta fel annyira a feleségét, hogy jóformán ráordított az előbb, de amikor meglátta, ki is érkezett, megvilágosodott.

Mr. McGalagonyt nem idegesítette fel, hogy nem látta Dumbledore-t sem a temetésen, sem azután. Ő természetesnek vette a dolgot. Hogy miért? Az ok egyszerű volt: a nagy korkülönbség.

A lelkész mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy lánya és annak volt tanára, nem illenek össze. Dumbledore jócskán betöltötte a hatvanat – még nála is idősebb volt tizenhárom évvel – Minerva pedig a húszas éveiben járt. Sokszor szajkózta az elmúlt hónapok alatt azt a feleségének, hogy a férfi korban magához illő hölgyet talált, s az asszony végül el is hitte ezt a verziót. Jószerével ez táplálta a nő dühét több mint fél éven át.

Mr. McGalagony nem hitte, hogy a professzor igaz érzelmeket táplált a lánya iránt. Szerinte a férfi kapuzárási pánikban szenvedett, azért kereste Minerva társaságát. Talán ebbéli hite miatt nem szívlelte annyira Albus Dumbledore-t.

Most Albus Dumbledore ott állt a háza nappalijában a gyász legkisebb jele nélkül. Arcán barátságos mosoly ült, s kézfogásra nyújtotta a jobbját. Mr. McGalagony kimérten, de kezet rázott a tanárral, s mintegy automatikusan tette fel a kérdést:

- Mi járatban, Albus?

Mrs. McGalagony a kanapé felé mutatott, s Albus leült.

- Azt javaslom ti is foglaljatok helyet – indítványozta, s a családfő kelletlenül leült vele szemben. Felesége mellé telepedett. – Minerváról lenne szó.

Lányuk nevének említésére mindketten ledermedtek. Végül Mr. McGalagony kérdezett megint a vendégtől.

- Mi van vele?

Albus nagy levegőt vett. Először úgy tervezte, hogy tapintatosan bevezeti a közlendőjét, de Minerva apja olyan ellenszenvesen méregette, hogy jobbnak látta, ha egyenesen kimondja jövetelének okát.

- Minerva él.

A szülők először nem is akarták elhinni, hogy igaz, amit mond. Ám ahogy lassan kibontakozott lelki szemeik előtt a történet, kezdtek bízni a férfiban, s végül már nagy örömmel várták azt a napot, mikor lányukat a karjukba zárhatják. Még az az aprócska tény sem érdekelte őket, hogy Minerva talán soha többet nem lesz a régi.

- Még legalább két hetet vesznek igénybe Nicolas és Perenelle vizsgálatai – emlékeztette őket Albus. – Utána haza jöhet.

- Ez a legvarázslatosabb dolog, ami történt velem a gyerekek születése óta – zokogta Mrs. McGalagony. - Még mindig nem tudom elhinni! Életben van a lányom.

Úgy rátört a sírás, hogy Mr. McGalagonynak kellett megnyugtatnia. Gyengéden átölelte, s finom mozdulatokkal simogatta a hátát, miközben az asszony a vállára hajtotta a fejét, ennek hála, eláztatva a kockás, könyékig feltűrt ingjét.

Albus elmosolyodott, de a szeme nem csillogott, mint máskor. A jelenet láttán akaratlanul is elszomorodott. Valószínűnek tartotta, hogy az ő ölelését sosem fogja viszonozni az a boszorkány, aki meghódította a szívét.

A caithnessi látogatása rányomta a bélyegét arra a két napra, amit még Minervával tölthetett. Ha csak ránézett a lány kifejezéstelen arcára, szomorúság fogta el. Sokszor azon kapta magát, hogy azt kívánja, bárcsak meghalt volna.

Az a csalfa ábránd vert gyökeret benne, hogy alkimista barátja ráakad a bájitalra, ami visszaadja régi kedvesét, de az elméje mélyén ott bujkált a gonosz kis gondolat, hogy ez sosem következik be. El fogja veszíteni végleg. Ez olyan volt számára, mintha valaki kinyitotta volna Pandora szelencéjét, s kiengedte volna belőle a Reményt.

Egyre búskomorabb lett. Már a sakkjátszmákban sem lelte örömét, ahogy a meghitt sétákban sem, amit először a tábor körül, majd a Flamel birtokon tettek.

Időközben Minerva sápadt arca, a friss levegőnek hála, visszakapta azt a halvány, rózsás pírt, ami mindig is jellemezte. Újra a régi Minerva volt: külsőleg. Belülről még mindig halott volt.

Minerva is észrevette a férfiből áradó bánatot. Mikor eljött a hazatérésének napja, nagy elhatározás született meg benne, amit tudta, ha valaha visszatérnek az érzései, halála napjáig bánni fog. De nem volt más választása.

Flamelék devoni házában voltak, mert Minervának még rengeteg vizsgálaton kellett átesnie. Egy héttel korábban hoppanáltak haza a táborból, s addig Albus semmi különöset nem vett észre a lányon – ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint mindig, pedig éppen haza akarták vinni Caithnessbe.

- Albus, beszélnünk kell – nézett fel a sakktáblából, miután mattot adott a varázsló királyának. Azzal a mugli készlettel játszottak, amit még Minerva vett a férfinak.

- Nem hagylak nyerni, esküszöm – tette mosolyogva a szívére a jobb kezét, míg a balt felemelte, mintha eskütételre készülne. – Tisztán játszom.

Minerva elfordította a tekintetét, és a szalon sötéten ásító kandallóját fixírozta.

- Ez így nem mehet tovább – jelentette ki szárazon, még mindig kerülve Albus pillantását.

- Mondtam, hogy nem csalok.

Minerva sóhajtott egy nagyot, s erőt vett magán, hogy azokba a mindent tudó kék szemekbe nézzen, amelyekben talán ott tükröződik a fájdalom, amit szavai okoztak. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy a varázsló nem fogta fel a szavai értelmét. Igaza lett.

Albus ugyan mosolygott, de ez a mosoly nem volt őszinte. A férfi szemeit olyan fényét vesztettnek látta, mint a sajátjait, amikor a tükörbe nézett.

- Nem a sakkra gondoltam, hanem erre a komédiára. – Albus felvonta a szemöldökét. Nagyon is jól tudta, hogy szerelme a próbálkozásaira gondol az udvarlás terén. - Szánalmas, amit csinálsz, és ezt te is tudod.

- Igen, tudom.

Albus már meg sem próbált hamis mosolyt csalni az arcára. Feszülte figyelte a lány minden mozdulatát.

Minerva felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált. Tekintete a kert nyíló virágain nyugodott.

Hosszú, nehéz csend telepedett meg közöttük, ami az utóbbi két hétben mindig is, ha olyan témára terelődött a beszélgetés, amiről egyikük sem akart társalogni.

Mindketten arra vártak, hogy a másik mondjon valamit. Minerva elégelte meg a hallgatást. Már régen eldöntötte, hogy keresztülviszi az elhatározását - bármi áron.

- El kell menned. Így lesz a legjobb.

Albus is felállt az asztal mellől. Minerva jól látta az arcát az ablaküvegben.

- Ha nem akarok? Ha nekem megfelel ez a „komédia"?

Kérdései a dacos felhanggal gyermetegen hangzottak, de ez érdekelte a legkevésbé. Minerva mögé lépett, és átkarolta a derekát.

Minervának ez volt az első, igazi érintés az ébredése óta. A nyakán érezte Albus forró leheletét, puha szakálla csiklandozta finom bőrét, de a máskor kellemesen bizsergő érzés elmaradt. Ahogy a repkedő pillangók sem kergetőztek a gyomrában.

- Én szeretném, ha elmennél – hunyta le a szemét egy pillanatra.

- Nem.

- Menj! Menj és felejts el engem!

- Ilyen könnyen feladod?

- Igen.

Albus felmorrant, majd megfordította, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

Minerva még sosem látott annyi érzelmet arcon, mint a férfién: a düh, a kétségbeesés keveredett a bánattal és a fájdalommal. A varázsló megragadta a vállát, és gyengéden megszorította.

- Szeretlek, cirmos. Szeretlek, és nem áll szándékomban elengedni.

- Azt mondod, szeretsz. Akit szeretünk, annak tiszteletben tartjuk a kívánságát – ellenkezett eltökélten a lány.

- Ezt nem kérheted…

- Még nem fejeztem be. – Minerva elhúzódott Albustól, ahogy azon a reggelen is, amikor magához tért. – Nem magam miatt mondom, hogy hagyj el, hanem miattad. Nem akarom látni, ahogy szép lassan elemészt a bánat. Elég lesz látnom a családom szenvedését. – Albus újfent közbe akart vágni, de Minerva egy kézlegyintéssel jelezte, hogy még folytatni kívánja. Így becsukta a száját, és egy bólintással jelezte, hogy hallgatja. – Én már nem leszek olyan, mint régen, dacára Mr. Flamel ígéretének. Attól tartok, sosem fogja megtalálni az ellenszert a bajomra. Ezért most arra kérlek, keress magadnak olyan boszorkányt, aki méltó a szívedre, aki hajlandó, és képes is szeretni.

- Én nem akarok mást keresni – fakadt ki a férfi. Sejtette, hogy szánalmasan festhet, ahogy könyörög szerelmének, de cseppet sem érdekelte. Nem akarta magára hagyni. Nem így, és nem most.

Minerva visszafordult az ablak felé. Mély levegőt vett. Folytatnia kellett.

- Többé nem akarom, hogy meglátogass. Sőt, megtiltom, hogy betegyed a lábad a családom házába, vagy csak megközelítsd Caithness városát! Most menj!

Hálát adott az égnek, hogy egy cseppnyi érzelem sem maradt a lelkében – a szíve bizonyára megszakadt volna a látványtól. Még sosem látta a mindig erős, magabiztos varázslót olyan megtörtnek, elveszettnek, sebezhetőnek, mint azokban a percekben. Most látta csak, valójában mennyire öreg is a férfi.

Albus várt, hátha kedvese meggondolja magát, de Minerva csak bámulta az ablakon túli világot, és semmi sem utalt arra, hogy folytatni kívánja a társalgást. Közelebb lépett a szobormereven álló lányhoz, átölelte, és belesuttogta az ében tincsekbe:

- Én nem adom fel. Hiszem, hogy valamikor, valahol, a két világunk újra eggyé válik majd. Nem érdekel, meddig kell várnom arra a napra. Ég veled, szerelmem!

Elhagyta a szalont, elköszönt a döbbent Madam Flameltől, aki a délutáni teával igyekezett hozzájuk, és mindent hallott a folyosóra. Amíg a bejárati ajtó felé sétált reménykedett a csodában. A szíve azt súgta, hogy Minerva nem gondolta komolyan, amit mondott. Mindjárt utána siet, és marasztalja. Ám az esze azt mondta, hogy ezúttal nem fogja megállítani a lány, csak hagyja, hogy kisétáljon a házból, és az életéből is. Ezúttal az eszének volt igaza.


End file.
